


OC Bios

by MaddiKitten



Category: Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Character Bio, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiKitten/pseuds/MaddiKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC bios from fandoms I've joined. I would say most of them are not mary sues, but people are going to flip out anyway. xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruto - Kanata Haruka

Civilian  
\--- Basic Info ---  
Name: Kanata Haruka  
Kanji: はるか(春香) 彼方, Haruka Kanata  
Meaning: Kanata translates to "beyond, or the distance" which represents the fact that her care for Sasuke and hopes to make him smile surpassed beyond his ambitions, and even with the distance between them until he came back to her. It also expresses how she never pried, didn't try to sympathize, and only tried to keep her distance while doing kind gestures for him in hopes that he would smile without invading his personal space. Haruka means "Haru 春 or Spring" which is her favorite season, and "Ka 香 or Fragrance" as she carries a specific scent due to her perfume making.  
Alias/Nicknames: Her brother called her Yasa-chan (affectionate), her father called her Kana as a mix of Kanata and Hana (flower) due to her love of flowers as well as she smelled like flowers quite often, and also "princess" on similar terms to her mother calling her "Ako". Her mother normally called her Kanata. When Kanata was sick, her mother would sometimes baby her and call her Ako (My child) or call her as such when Kanata was deeply upset and needed comfort. Sasuke simply calls her Shizuka (meaning "quiet" or "calm) to reflect her personality; mostly while he's present as he admires her quiet and calm demeanor and appreciates it the most. Her son, Yokou, calls her "Mother" while her daughter, Fuyuki, simply calls her "Mama". The Mizuki twins she adopted also call her mother.  
Epithets/titles: Camellia Girl/Woman (Tsubakionna), Witch (Kijo)  
She was often called a witch by children due to her soulless stare used when blocking out trauma and due to her golden eyes.  
Species: Human  
Gender: Female  
Sexual orientation: Heterosexual  
Birthday: January 3rd  
Age: Part II: 16-17 The Last: 19 Epilog: 30s  
Zodiac sign: Capricorn

\--- Characteristics ---

Blood type: A  
Height: Part II: 165.1cm (5'5") Epilogue: 167.6cm (5'7')  
(As any average human, she grew a couple feet as she got older)  
Weight: Part II: 54.4kg (She didn't eat much and was underweight for her height due to that and a high metabolism)  
Epilog: 63.7Kg (excess baby weight and slowing metabolism due to no longer being a shinobi)  
Eyes: Gold, rare in humans  
Hair: Long bluish-black hair that consists of one spike to either side—the right spike is higher than the left—and worn down. It falls past her bottom with spiked fringes at the ends. It is accented with a white camellia of centered to the right in the front. Her bangs are both clipped to the side with long locks to either side—the left lock having a spike while the right does not. Her left bangs have a piece of hair out of place while the right side is clean and clipped with no defects.  
Skin: Pale Peach  
Unusual Features:  
Dog mauling scars on both arms, her neck, and legs. She is ashamed of these and tries to cover them up. Wears deep magenta eyeshadow.  
\--- Appearance ---

Timeline:  
http://fav.me/d9oy3qt  
(From left to right, 16-17, 10-12, 5-8)

Her scarf does get in the way at times, so she has taught herself to become more aware of her surroundings to protect it. She continues to wear it due to it being a gift from her little brother for her birthday when he was still alive.

http://sta.sh/0i3du3qj2ru

Kanata now wears her skirt up higher and ties it tightly to her so it will not slip. On occasion, when she cooks or cleans, she will ALWAYS remove her scarf. She currently wears and engagement necklace with a crystal made by Guren that holds a third of Sasuke's chakra that he gave to it at the time. He still has all his chakra as chakra can replenish itself, a third was added to ensure they felt close to one another over long distances and so their love would be felt beyond any horizon they were separated by which is a play of her name "Kanata".

http://fav.me/d9vzqj7

\--- Other information ---

Affiliation: Yukigakure (formerly), Konohagakure  
Occupation: Shizuka Perfume Shop owner, charity worker, stay-at-home mother  
Status: Alive

\--- Personal traits ---

Personality:  
When she was younger she was very talkative until her brother died after remembering the event after several years of retrograde amnesia from hitting her head which knocked her into a temporary coma. She became extremely introverted and completely mute until a nightmare insisted that she should start to speak again as she is afraid she will never be able to speak when she or a loved one needs help. It scares her so badly she actually started talking to her parents if no one else, once more. She is described to be very sweet, slightly stubborn, she dislikes confrontation, and due to the scars she got from the incident, she became very self-conscious of her body, yet grew to love her hair. She's also very insecure about her odd eye color, it being unlike many humans' eye colors and is a recessive eye color in her family that only she obtained. She was often made fun of for her scars and especially her eye color and seemingly sad and soulless stare that others often saw from her before she turned 12. She is often quiet introverted around new people while she will even make a strong attempt to make someone smile, but keeps her manners by also giving them their personal space. If she does confront someone, she tends to only give gifts or make them food and loves to make bento boxes for others. She was always comfortable with giving kind gestures and never needed to speak to show how much kindness she held in her heart.

As a now selective mute, she's very functional with speaking to others, but prefers to listen and watch the world around her as it develops and grows, in good aspects and in bad, and loves nature very much. She also began to pick up a singing habit due to her grandmother who sang her and her little brother to sleep every night with a lullaby before her passing away in her sleep. She's very self-conscious about people outside of her family hearing her sing and often becomes very shy and soft-spoken if she's caught, sometimes not speaking at all before hiding inside her house.

Because of her mother, she took up an interest in gardening and loving to experiment with cooking and other things that always put her in a cheerful mood and made her smile when she was upset.

http://fav.me/da3yjva

Before she was a mother, Kanata was mostly quiet and disliked confrontation until after she had kids. This brings her to confront her children when they've done something wrong and generally socialize with them so they would grow up more outspoken than she became. She also tends to scold them when panicked and comforting to them when they're upset as it breaks her heart if her children become upset or hurt. She cannot protect them as a shinobi and this bothers her, but even so she's willing to do anything for her children even if Sasuke scolds her for being reckless. She adopted the usage of calling Yokou or Fuyuki Ako (My Child), from her mother, when they become sick. She, later on, adopts two boys into the family whom Yokou found alone in the woods and brought to Konoha for his mother to take a look at them. She adopted the two and they became her helpers for her around the house and to watch Fuyuki as well as became like her own flesh and blood in which she treats them as such and gives them the freedom of the Academy. They are twins boys named Hokuto and Sakae, now named Hokuto Uchiha and Sakae Uchiha after her husband. She loves them and treats them like her own children and calls them Watashi no Kodokara (my children/the treasure that is one's child) as such to show this love. 

http://fav.me/d9rbgmy

She refers to her mother as her "Mother", her father as her "Father", and her little brother by his name, "Fujin".

In the past, her gaze seemed to show no emotion or soul as described by the girls before the age of 12 towards anyone and noticed by the group of girls who fawned over Sasuke who began to call her a witch except for Sakura and Ino who weren't the bullying type and therefore left her alone. What led the rest of the group of girls to target her was her kind gesture of giving Sasuke a bento box, flowers, and a card that said " Don't forget to smile." as a set of gifts after the Uchiha massacre and getting an indifferent response, but the other girls weren't aware that the situation wasn't a big deal. The girls grew agitated as she never answered their questions and realized she couldn't have cared less about their backtalk and excessive questioning, but when it came to them beginning to bully her it was rather intimidating for her as they picked at her yellow eyes she was born with and the scars she got from a stray dog on her body as this lead to insecurity and self-consciousness overall. She was never good at defending herself from bullies to which she would try to just walk away but they still provoked her till her father stepped in since they bullied her just outside of her house. 

When Kanata does speak, she's soft spoken but just firm enough in her tone to be heard properly. She usually speaks when spoken to, and on special occasions does she ever provoke a conversation. She seems to have a slight quirk of cheerfulness that is expressed when she does answer when spoken to as an adult—and tends to answer in short answers or long answers when asked about her opinion depending on how she feels about the subject, and depending who you are, and how comfortable she is with you. She's been known to also slip up and ask questions that were meant to be kept to herself which got her scolded for being careless with her words when she sometimes wrongly attempted to provoke a conversation out of curiosity to know the answers of what she asked. As she got older, she tended to pick up a habit of expressing things with a giggle at times instead of vocal responses if she finds something funny or is amused, even if it's not an actual answer.

She's shown to be caring, gentle, and considerate as she was the only girl to give Sasuke gifts upon seeing how lonesome he was simply to make him smile while others were too shy or did it to earn his favor. She is often the opposite of excessive, provoking/provocative, argumentative, and selfish but can be selfish on certain occasions as it's human nature.

As for Sasuke, she never thought of or intended on developing a crush on him till it he returns after leaving her to feel alone after he told her to stop giving him food when he left Konoha. She used to make considerate gestures by taking him a small tray or food or bento box to leave covered at his door every month and going then home without talking to him as to respect his boundaries. 

When she shows built up emotions, it's usually brought about by a nightmare on her part or a severely deep-seated unsettled dispute between her and a family member like her mother and father. She once panicked seemingly to no end about how it was her fault the dog mauled her brother since she wanted to pet it and he tagged along. While her parents convince her it's not her fault, she, regardless, provoked the dog by getting too close and surprising it as it was caught off guard and simply defended itself.

At times, she does occasionally tease Sasuke with a less-subtle gesture about how much he frowns and never smiles to attempt to make him smile which mostly never works. Kanata would playfully call him Musutto-kun mostly before they have kids; Musutto meaning (frown, to scowl. A stern expression) because Sasuke hardly ever smiles. He insists that she stop due to causing him slight agitation and embarrassment. He doesn't openly like to be pet named as something so obvious and calls it silly. She will sometimes even say it in front of friends with him in public when she pouts because he refuses to smile by any means and purposely forces a serious face to spite his surroundings or friends to some extent. Pouting from Sasuke is also included in this on rare occasions as well when dealing with certain situations or people. Ex. Naruto when he embarrasses Sasuke.

\---

Good traits: Empathetic, a good listener, knowledge of body language, motherly instincts, has common sense & good morals, has somewhat of a calming effect on people, likes to make others smile while being one to smile or grin like a Cheshire cat—which her scarf personifies—when she has a big surprise for someone.  
Bad traits: Willing to sacrifice herself too easily for others, not always able to see what's wrong with someone, cannot read people's emotions who she is not excessively familiar with and even can't with some people she is familiar with, territorial towards her family and husband, insecure of her gold eyes and mauling scars, sensitive to excessive bullying, can space out when under excessive stress, has a clear tell of grinning like a Cheshire cat when she tries to pull a practical joke on someone and tends to give herself away very easily.

Likes:  
-foods and drinks: Rice due to texture, mochi cakes for its mild sweetness, beef dumplings for the savory flavor, mild alcoholic drinks (21+) to sometimes relax, tea with honey and no sugar, water which is best when she landscapes and gardens to hydrate her.  
-colors: Green for being a very vibrant, cool shade for foliage and on hummingbirds, lighter shades of blue because of her enjoyment of water and cool temperatures.  
-favourite animals: Bunnies due to their ability to change shades of fur coloring during seasons and their faces and soft fur, hummingbirds for their attraction to her scent and flowers as they tend to inhabit her back yard and will sit on her shoulder and interact with her as they are very intelligent and can become accustomed to humans.  
-what he/she likes to do in his/her free time: Bird watching, cooking, singing to her brother at his grave, working at the perfume shop, cataloging birds and plants.

Dislikes:  
-foods and drinks: Natto due to disliking the taste, Narutomaki, fish roe due to disliking fish, tuna and any other fish (raw or cooked) due to it making her sick because of mercury contents and raw fish upsetting her stomach.  
-colors: Grey due to how dull it is, and orange because it seems too bright of a color for her liking.  
-least favourite animal: Dogs due to some expressing excessive violence or barking as well as due to her brother's death and her own mauling, big wild cats in assumption that they are 10 times worse than dogs though they are quite docile towards humans unless cornered, if their territory gets trespassed, as well as, if they are excessively hungry or starving.  
-what he/she doesn't like to do in his/her free time: Sit around and do nothing unless she's admiring the stars and sky, or bird watching.

Habits:  
While worried or embarrassed, she tends to pull her scarf over her mouth and nose to feel less vulnerable as well as tightens her scarf when she's reminded of her little brother to feel closer to him. She sleeps with her scarf around her neck and pulled over her nose while clutching it in her hand as the fabric keeps her calm and lets her rest easy with fond memories of her brother in her dreams as a result. She sleeps with a lot of pillows when Sasuke isn't home which shows she can still feel rather lonely.

Bad Habits:  
When Kanata is nervous, she tends to pull her hair over her shoulder and run both hands through it and fondle it gently to pass the time or until she's provoked in which she has a "stare" that becomes seemingly soulless and empty due to blocking out the situation and freezing as she stares off at what is seemingly nothing. She also is a bed hog, loses small things such as jewelry, and attracts clutter to her side of the bedroom and the closet. She tends to worry too much about people's appetites and acts like her grandmother did, asking if people are sure they've had enough to eat and insist they eat more due to saying they tend to look too thin or hungry. She gained this habit due to trauma during the war while she fed the villagers to make her worry too much about someone's health and food intake.

Hobbies: Hobbies: Gardening, cooking, raising hummingbirds, charity work.

Fears:  
She has Astraphobia which means she afraid of thunder and lightning and can be brought to tears by the loud crashing of thunder, even rumbling in the distance scares her and warns her to find somewhere to hide. She hides under tables and in anything she can fit in during even mild to especially harsh thunderstorms to attempt to feel safe. She fears of being permanently voiceless and unable to cry out for help when she needs to and is afraid to become totally mute again to the point she may never recover or speak again. She has Cynophobia or a fear of dogs, due to the mauling she suffered from and the cause of death for her little brother. She fears all out war, referred to as Traumatophobia. This is because she is afraid to lose people and the possibility of being forced to change her life drastically scares her as a result.

Ambition:  
To become an exceptional wife to Sasuke and mother for her children and to grow old together with her husband after the children have long since left the nest. She badly wants her children to be happy and does everything in her power to encourage them, even becoming more vocal and confronting to do so.

\--- Relationships ---  
Parents: Yuki Haruka (mother), Hagiri Shizuka (father)  
Her parents never actually married but started a family out of necessity and love for one another and didn't believe marriage had to bind the two to be a loving mother and father to two wonderful children.  
Sibling(s): Fujin Haruka (Deceased younger brother)  
Child(ren):  
Yokou Uchiha (son), Fuyuki Uchiha (daughter), Hokuto Uchiha (adopted Son), Sakae Uchiha (adopted son)  
Relative(s):  
Grandmother (deceased), Itachi Uchiha (brother-in-law), Mikoto Uchiha (mother-in-law), Fugaku Uchiha (father-in-law)

Friends: 

Naruto Uzumaki - She doesn't crave ramen as much as Naruto, but she will sometimes accompany him to a bowl of ramen and mostly the fishcake. She enjoys Naruto's exuberant personality and how it manages to put a smile on Sasuke's face every once in a while. Naruto has come over for dinner with Hinata on some several occasions alongside Boruto and Himawari where Kanata fixed baby food for her when she was still young. She often dislikes watching Naruto scarf down 12 bowls of ramen but makes an exception for her friend and has taught herself to make decent enough ramen that Naruto will eat it. Since kneading noodles is an acquired skill, she took the time to study from Teuchi's tutorial notes he'd written out for trainees which Naruto helped her get a copy of.

Sakura Haruno - She likes Sakura, but Kanata is unaware that she is mostly tolerable to Sakura due to not understanding why Sasuke chose her after everything she and Sasuke had been through together in team 7 and the war. Sakura does admire Kanata and who she is, however, as well as her cooking and her manners and agreed to be Kanata's maid of honor because of that respect. Kanata also looks up to and respects Sakura as a model figure for how a woman can be relatable and strong and that her independent nature is very self-assuring for her. The only thing Kanata dislikes about Sakura is her temper and physical assault on those such as Naruto and even Sasuke on occasion.  
Shikamaru Nara - Being friends with Ino, Kanata got to meet Shikamaru and often played him in Shogi/Go until she finally admitted defeat and became rather negative towards the game as she couldn't firmly grasp the concept. Shikamaru has given her medicinal advice using the Nara clan's medicinal book to help her children. She does not admire or like his complaining when he does so on occasion.

Temari Nara - At first it was very difficult to get along with or close to Temari with her aggressive attitude that also showed plenty of self-confidence, firm authority, and sometimes, a temper. With help from Shikamaru, the girls have come to learn to get along as Kanata used to avoid her due to fearing that she would cause a reason for Temari to dislike her. When Temari came over for dinner with Shikamaru and his teammates, she often got a compliment for her cooking, yet was still shy. To this day, she dislikes how blunt Temari can be, but has come to love her as a person.

Chouji Akimichi - When having Team Asuma over for dinner due to Ino's suggestion, she has cooked a lot of times for the group and Chouji was one to really enjoy her food. The only thing he would complain about is her mochi cakes aren't sweet enough and her lack of ability to cook fish was saddening due to her dislike of most fish. She enjoys feeding Chouji and making him happy along with the rest of his team. She would only complain that he should wait for others to start eating as well before he began taking food for his plate. Chouji's wife, Karui, does not like Kanata one bit and often talks about her behind her back which Kanata deeply dislikes and has actually taken up the chance to stand up for herself and confront her for it to which Karui hasn't said a word about her since.

Best friend: Kanata becomes best friends with Ino Yamanaka due to their love of flowers and connection between the two since she moved there. Yamanaka flowers have provided several types of flowers for the Shizuka Perfume shop and have often done business together. Ino and Kanata enjoyed taking walks together and tending to their gardens and landscaping even in their older years. The two would seldom train together so Kanata wouldn't be too powerless even while retired to ensure she could at least attempt to protect her family. Ino often comforted her when she was bullied but insisted her to move on in a blunt fashion, but with a caring demeanor in mind. Ino likes to play and style Kanata's long hair when she's not busy dealing with her child and the Ino-Shika-Cho training sessions.

Spouse: Sasuke Uchiha (husband)

Rival: She and Ino have a friendly rivalry in their sales of perfume and flower sales aside from often selling to each others' establishments for what they need. They have no genuine dislike for each other like Ino had with Sakura until their feud subsided on its own.

\--- Background & History ---  
Childhood:  
As a child, she was often very happy and talkative and enjoyed taking care of her brother. She showed interest in her parents making and bottling perfume and her mother's cooking skills and gardening so she began to work on these as she got older. She lost her little brother to a dog mauling which mauled her as well though she was lucky enough to survive but not without heavily hitting her head after passing out to block out the trauma and developed retrograde amnesia. While in the hospital, she was in a coma for several days and awoke with her amnesia and wondered first thing where her brother was. Her parents had to sit down with her and explain that he had died which brought sadness to Kanata but being a smart girl, she understood everything would be alright and worked to cope yet still could not remember what happened when asked. Her parents avoided telling her to truth in hopes the amnesia would go away on its own like the doctor stated it would. Even then, she always wore the scarf around her neck that her brother gave her for her birthday before the incident and began to notice the more she looked at it and clutched it, the more dread she felt along with guilt prying at her just below the surface with no known reason as to why. Even so, she didn't want to let go of it the scarf. For several years, she went through her amnesia and was mostly mute unknowingly to her that it was due to her brother's death and gradually became more functional as a reoccurring nightmare encouraged her to start talking again or her body may become to used to the silence that she wouldn't be able to cry out for help when she or others needed it. Three years after the incident, her amnesia wore off upon her constantly being mocked for the scars she had and asked her mother and father where they came from and why she had them. Upon her parents telling her the truth and also how her brother died—upon thinking she was ready to know at age 10—she came to remember what happened thoroughly and would have nightmares about the incident afterward. She fell into a depressed state as she believed it was all her fault, yet she still remained a functional mute because of her previous nightmare and has never forgiven herself for the incident. She started singing to him every night in hopes he would be happy and one day forgive her. She later got to know Ino, who she was very comfortable around and acquainted with due to the Shizuka Perfume Shop and the Yamanaka Flower Shop working with one another for business. She took well to learning the perfume making and selling which is the business that she will one day inherit from her parents. War Arc:  
During the war, Kanata was a cook who helped feed those in the village while rations were low due to everything being put into the supplies for the shinobi during the 4th war. She salvaged as much food as she could and with the left of Ayame and others, she fed the many shinobi of the village who were in need of food and shelter.  
The Last:  
After the events of The Last, due to too much stress being added to her daily life and worry over Sasuke's safety, she had fallen ill by the end of it all. She isn't shown in the entirety of the movie except for being amongst Ino for a short minute of screentime where Ino insists she gets more bed rest before being in the credits when Sasuke kissed her goodbye as she lay sick in bed. He had placed a bento box beside her bed as Sakura had accompanied and gotten her to drink medicinal tea to ease her mind and relax her body before getting more rest.  
Epilog/Chapter 700+:  
During the Epilog, it shows Kanata briefly talking with Sakura as Sasuke was absent from the household. She was holding her child, Fuyuki while Kaoru was standing with the two women in favor of his mother's presence as he quietly enjoyed his baby sister and let her hold his finger.

\--- Full History ---  
Kanata is a Konohagakure woman who was born and came from The Land of Snow or now known as the Land of Spring and was a part of a family who guarded Kazehana’s Castle and is a descendant of the late Daimyo’s family, yet does not consider herself royalty while her father will sometimes call her princess when things are tough or he needs to tell her something important to break the ice. She moved to Konoha when she was very young. She had chosen to remain as a civilian who was taught by her parents to make perfume and bottle it. She learned to cook and taught herself to sing—while being rough around the edges— how to garden, cook, and do housework. She also grew to enjoy charity work and raising hummingbirds who were naturally drawn to her. She grew up contact, yet went through an incident with a large dog whose assault on her left her mostly mute. To delve deeper into why she becomes a functional/selective mute; She lost her little brother, Fujin, when he was only 4 and she was 5. She wanted to pet a stray dog but surprised it which provoked it into believing it had to defend itself. Her little brother was just old enough to understand it was hurting his sister to which he attempted to grab the dog by the ear and unintentionally made it focus on him. Due to his small stature, it was a very quick moment before her little brother was dead from a broken neck and had many scrapes and wounds. She went into a coma after hitting her head and became mostly mute upon awakening with retrograde amnesia which blocked out the death of her brother. It took years before she remembered what happened and she knows it was her fault and had become more introverted until her nightmare occurred. 

Her selective mute nature comes in when she has a nightmare due to her body's fear of not being able to use its own voice and made her dream that she tried to call for help yet was voiceless and was killed by a dog that roughly resembled what she remembers of the stray—due to memory changing over time—who killed her baby brother. This jolts her mindset into realizing she needed to start using her voice again and begins talking to her parents again, but mostly them. She later picks up a singing habit in memory of the song her grandmother sang to her and her little brother before the old woman's passing and would go to his grave in the yard and sing it to him every night before she went to bed. 

After the mauling, she often heard children asking blunt questions just within earshot, as well as seeing children stare at her, tug on their mom's dress and point at her which caused the beginning of a permanent insecurity of trying to cover the scars on her thigh and leg and thinking she wasn't good enough for her husband because her appearance wasn't just so.

Despite her past being rather unfortunate for her, instead of wallowing in self-regret and pity, she decides to better herself yet becomes very indifferent about provoking confrontation as an aftermath even after returning to speaking to her parents which she did constantly before the traumatic incident occurred. In memory of her brother, she becomes obsessed and overly protective of her heavy Chesire-cat looking scarf that her brother got her that year on her birthday. She wears it all the time, no matter what, and will never part with it except to not get it dirty when she cleans the house as a housewife.

\--- Trivia ---  
I chose the name Kanata at first without knowing anything but its meaning. Later on, I discovered the second opening of the original Naruto is titled Haruka Kanata and the lyrics express very well how Sasuke and Kanata feel for each other in the end when they get married and have children.  
Kanata got her tubes tied after Fuyuki was born.  
Kanata's favorite word is peaceful.  
Kanata's favorite flower is the white Camellia, her least favorite is the poisoning Wolf's bane that is ironically Ino's favorite flower.  
Kanata loves Sakura dearly yet cannot understand or realize that Sakura has something against her even though she still enjoys who Kanata is as a person.  
Kanata's grandmother was the last living relative to have Golden eyes exactly like hers.  
Kanata wears her deep magenta eyeshadow in respect and admiration for her mother.  
Kanata often makes roasted garlic cherry tomatoes for Sasuke which is his favorite dish of hers.


	2. Naruto - Kanata Haruka AV (Alternate Version)

Shinobi  
\--- Basic Info ---  
Name: Kanata Haruka  
Kanji: はるか(春香) 彼方, Haruka Kanata  
Meaning: Kanata translates to "beyond, or the distance" which represents the fact that her care for Sasuke and hopes to make him smile surpassed beyond his ambitions, and even with the distance between them until he came back to her. It also expresses how she never pried, didn't try to sympathize, and only tried to keep her distance while doing kind gestures for him in hopes that he would smile without invading his personal space. Haruka means "Haru 春 or Spring" which is her favorite season, and "Ka 香 or Fragrance" as she carries a specific scent due to her perfume making.  
Alias/Nicknames: Her brother called her Yasa-chan (affectionate), her father called her Kana as a mix of Kanata and Hana (flower) due to her love of flowers as well as she smelled like flowers quite often, and also "princess" on similar terms to her mother calling her "Ako". Her mother normally called her Kanata. When Kanata was sick, her mother would sometimes baby her and call her Ako (My child) or call her as such when Kanata was deeply upset and needed comfort. Sasuke simply calls her Shizuka (meaning "quiet" or "calm) to reflect her personality; mostly while he's present as he admires her quiet and calm demeanor and appreciates it the most. Her son, Yokou, calls her "Mother" while her daughter, Fuyuki, simply calls her "Mama". The Mizuki twins she adopted also call her mother.  
Epithets/titles: Camellia Girl/Woman (Tsubakionna), Witch (Kijo), Golden-eyed Kunoichi (Kin'iro no me kunoichi)  
She was often called a witch by children due to her soulless stare used when blocking out trauma and due to her golden eyes.  
Species: Human  
Gender: Female  
Sexual orientation: Heterosexual  
Birthday: January 3rd  
Age: Part II: 16-17 The Last: 19 Epilog: 30s  
Zodiac sign: Capricorn

\--- Characteristics ---  
Blood type: A  
Height: Part II: 165.1cm (5'5") Epilogue: 167.6cm (5'7')  
(As any average human, she grew a couple feet as she got older)  
Weight: Part II: 54.4kg (She didn't eat much and was underweight for her height due to that and a high metabolism)  
Epilog: 63.7Kg (excess baby weight and slowing metabolism due to no longer being a shinobi)

Eyes: Gold, rare in humans  
Hair: Long bluish-black hair that consists of one spike to either side—the right spike is higher than the left—and worn down. It falls past her bottom with spiked fringes at the ends. It is accented with a white camellia of centered to the right in the front. Her bangs are both clipped to the side with long locks to either side—the left lock having a spike while the right does not. Her left bangs have a piece of hair out of place while the right side is clean and clipped with no defects.  
Skin: Pale Peach  
Unusual Features:  
Dog mauling scars on both arms, her neck, and legs. She is ashamed of these and tries to cover them up until later on and learns to embrace her flaws due to Kaya, Hiromu, Sasuke (after the war) and Utsutsu. Wears deep magenta eyeshadow.

\--- Appearance ---

Shippuden:  
http://fav.me/da1s4f4

Her scarf does get in the way at times, so she has taught herself to become more aware of her surroundings to protect it. She continues to wear it due to it being a gift from her little brother for her birthday when he was still alive.

Gaiden:  
Same as previous bio

\--- Ninja information ---  
Affiliation: The Land of Snow/Land of Spring in Kazahana Castle (formerly), Konohagakure  
Current rank:  
-Genin promotion: 12  
-Chuunin promotion: 14 (time-skip)  
Occupation: Kunoichi(formerly), Shizuka Perfume Shop owner, charity worker, mother  
Status: Inactive  
Ninja-ID:  
Team: Utsutsu Miyabi (Sensei), Kaya Shukokai, Hiromu Ottori

Chakra nature: Wind, water  
Ninjutsu range: Mid to short range  
Defensive/Offensive type: Balanced  
Dominant hand: Right  
Weapons:  
Kunai and Shuriken  
Summonings: Hummingbirds  
Name: Hachidori, Chirping Hummers  
Species: Hummingbird  
Abilities: Intel gathering, intimidation, healing  
Missions completed:  
D-rank: 23  
C-rank: 11  
B-rank: 5  
A-rank: 1  
S-rank: 0  
Total: 40

Abilities:  
Strength: She excels in some sound type techniques and in wind release. She is known to be able to combine physical and ninjutsu techniques for more powerful attacks due to Kaya's help. She excels in speed due to wind resistance training which uses wind style to lessen the effectiveness of the wind against the body that normally slows the body down. She is capable of breaking attack motions and counter attacks.  
Weakness: She cannot use Genjutsu what so ever and has to use her summons to do it for her. She has an average level of stamina and can only take an average number of blows and would not be able to fight effectively against multiple enemies with offensive capabilities. Her scarf can sometimes get in the way, she's afraid of all-out war and becomes frozen in such situations since the Pain Arc, and thunder and lightning which scares her stiff. This also includes her lightning release. Her wind release is weak to fire release as her water release is weak to lightning release. If her breathing exercise if interrupted during battle, it becomes difficult to catch her breath and re-regulate her heart rate when repeating the stances needed to fight.  
Taijutsu: Good  
Ninjutsu: Excellent  
Genjutsu: Terrible  
Fighting style:  
Kanata mostly uses ninjutsu and defensive to offensive taijutsu. She is typically a mid to short ranged fighter and can result to simple hand to hand combat with well-executed technique over multiple taijutsu techniques and consists of mostly kicking when higher level techniques are used. She is the type to stall and immobilize enemies to avoid confrontation but has developed and learned offensive techniques to provide a challenge over her years of training so she isn't totally defensive and becomes balanced as her ranking grows with her age and intelligence.

Ninja stats:  
Academy:  
NIN: 1/5  
TAI: 1/5  
GEN: 0/5  
KEN(intelligence): 2/5  
RIKI(power): 1/5  
SOKU(speed): .5/5  
SEI(chakra): 1/5  
IN(hand sign): 1/5  
Total: 7.5/40

Genin:  
NIN: 2/5  
TAI: 2/5  
GEN: 0/5  
KEN(intelligence): 3/5  
RIKI(power): 2/5  
SOKU(speed): 3.5/5  
SEI(chakra): 2/5  
IN(hand sign): 2/5  
Total:16.5/40

Chuunin:  
NIN: 3/5  
TAI: 3/5  
GEN: 0/5  
KEN(intelligence): 4/5  
RIKI(power): 3/5  
SOKU(speed): 4/5  
SEI(chakra): 3/5  
IN(hand sign): 2/5  
Total: 22/40

\--- Techniques ---  
Ninjutsu:  
She knows multiple ninjutsu techniques which include being able to summon hummingbirds.

Techniques:  
Hummingbird Chirp Technique: Due to gaining the knowledge of hummingbird speech patterns, she was taught to "chirp" and chatter" to communicate with her birds. This also includes using it to her own advantage. She is able to mimic a loud "chirp" to immobilize enemies for several seconds to catch them off guard and leave them temporarily deaf for several seconds as well. This is also used as a signal to comrades to assist or retreat when she is on her own gathering intel.  
Pollen Burst Technique: This allows her to extract pollen from nearby plants to burst into the air like a smoke bomb to aid escape, stealth, and up close attacks as the pollen tends to linger for several minutes to seconds depending on the season. - Stalling, defensive  
Feather Clones: Using hummingbird feathers, she can use these in more clones than she can with water. Upon destruction of the clones, feathers are propelled by a burst of condensed wind that makes the feather act like small sharp blades. - Offensive, defensive, stalling  
Wind Release: Hummingbird Wing Barrage: Using wind release, she creates a temporary barrier around herself which creates hummingbird-like wings made from condensed wind natured chakra. This is her most powerful technique and can be visible to the naked eye. When she releases the wind she has condensed inside the barrier, it becomes blade like and rips through the terrain or can remain a barrier which is known as "Wind Barrier Technique" which lacks the wings included in the former technique. - Defensive, Offensive  
Water Release: Diving Hummer Bullet: Creates a slightly hummingbird-shaped figure made of water that rises and dives towards a target and hits like a heavy bullet. This includes splash damage to nearby allies of the target. - Offensive  
Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu: She creates a circular prison made entirely of water around her target to stall for time. - Offensive, Stalling  
\---  
Summoning: Hachidori: This summons Kanata's Hummingbird mentor who teaches her many things about her species and their habits. This includes understanding dancing movements—up down left right zig zag, etc—as communication to humans as well as chirping and chattering is taught to her so she can understand it and mimic it as well. When using chirps or chattering, it goes mostly undetected by enemies or more accurately, overlooked, as many shinobi don't take the time to understand and learn enough about birds to identify their sounds. Even if they did, they would still, and still mistake it as a simple bird sound that is often heard in many forested areas. It is harder to get away with this in the desert as hawks are more abundant as well as they are screeching birds and not the kind to chirp—this leaves the desert to be very difficult to gather intel in due to this defect.

Summoning: Chirping Hummers: While these hummers are known to chatter and chirp, they are actually mostly silent and are used for intel gathering as hummingbirds are intelligent enough to remember places and individual faces they meet and can interact quite well with humans when trained. They were also trained to understand body language, gestures, and human speech. They get their names due to the fact they can be used for Genjutsu as well which is the only time they chirp or chatter or using these sounds for giving signals in a type of code. The chirp is often created by their tail feathers when performing a display dive or using it verbally to emit less reverberating results that can be heard by the trained ear.

Hachidori's techniques:  
Chirping Regeneration: This can be used on herself or allies to stimulate the Tenketsu with pinpointed vibrations that travel from the ear throughout one's body to regenerate cells. Kanata can use this as well.  
Pollen Blast: Pollen is blown from Hachidori's mouth after gathering it inside of herself to spew at enemies. This can cause allergic reactions and temporary blindness.  
Hummer Dive Bomb: Even female hummers will dive bomb for territory against threats. Hachidori uses this to intimidate existing threats as well as emitting a loud chirp to ward off enemies with damage to the ears of those in the blast range and direction of the chirp.

Taijutsu:  
She is slightly adept in taijutsu techniques which involve mostly kicking and little to no punching. She is capable of running decently fast due to bringing about wind resistance which was taught to her by Hachidori, the hummingbird she has a contract with. Counter and defensive techniques are executed with some offensive force backing her techniques for good measure.

Techniques:  
Falling Petals: Spin Kick Technique: Kanata uses this a spinning kick technique in which she is capable of blocking with such force and precision with her kick (over many months of perfecting this technique) as to completely destroy the opponent's attacking motion before jumping back and regaining her stance. She still has the chance of performing incorrectly when under heavy stress of her breathing becoming too erratic to where she cannot concentrate on fixing her breathing AND blocking. - Defensive, Breaking  
Hummingbird Dive Bomb Technique: Kanata takes a pausing breath and executes the ability to bounce back, storing energy while recoiling from the opponent's attack, and changing or lowering stance only to immediately unwind and counterattack with a heavy kick to the face, solar plexus, or other open and weak points on the body. This is her most powerful taijutsu ability which takes heavy concentration which can be broken if predicted. - Counter, Fallback  
Wind Release: Transpositional Gale Force Backflip Technique: When dealing with a close range enemy, if they attack she can bring them to the defensive in which Kanata initiates the utilization of all eight directions of movement, most importantly stepping away from the line of attack to follow with a Gale Force Backflip for a counter. She will use her wind release through a burst of chakra and nature change from her feet to blow the foe back while repelling herself backward with a notable backflip. - Offensive, Fallback  
Wind Release: Hummingbird Dive Bomb Technique: Using wind style accompanied with the same execution of the initial Dive Bomb Technique, she uses her defense to break defensive holds or attacks with enough pressure and deflect the opponent's attack before it can reach her and aims to counter attack while an opening is available. - Defense Breaker, Offensive  
Water Release: Running Water Technique: Kanata uses a technique of flowing around the attacker's motion, and through it, soft blocking with water based attacks to cause short, but heavy splash damage to the body, interrupting the process of attempted offense or giving straight damage towards a defensive stance of her foe. - Breaking

 

Genjutsu:  
She is terrible with Genjutsu and does not use it as such. Her summons can use a sound based Genjutsu FOR her, however.  
Techniques:  
Chatter Dance: The hummingbirds she summons dance in a rhythmical pattern and create chirping and chattering sounds with their tails to affect the eyes and the ears which can lull the opponent(s) to sleep for several minutes.

 

\--- Personal traits ---

Personality:  
When she was younger she was very talkative until her brother died after remembering the event after several years of retrograde amnesia from hitting her head which knocked her into a temporary coma. She became extremely introverted and completely mute until a nightmare insisted that she should start to speak again as she is afraid she will never be able to speak when she or a loved one needs help. It scares her so badly she actually started talking to her parents if no one else, once more. She is described to be very sweet, slightly stubborn, she dislikes confrontation, and due to the scars she got from the incident, she became very self-conscious of her body, yet grew to love her hair. She's also very insecure about her odd eye color, it being unlike many humans' eye colors and is a recessive eye color in her family that only she obtained. She was often made fun of for her scars and especially her eye color and seemingly sad and soulless stare that others often saw from her before she turned 12. She is often quiet introverted around new people while she will even make a strong attempt to make someone smile, but keeps her manners by also giving them their personal space. If she does confront someone, she tends to only give gifts or make them food and loves to make bento boxes for others. She was always comfortable with giving kind gestures and never needed to speak to show how much kindness she held in her heart.

As a now selective mute, she's very functional with speaking to others, but prefers to listen and watch the world around her as it develops and grows, in good aspects and in bad, and loves nature very much. She also began to pick up a singing habit due to her grandmother who sang her and her little brother to sleep every night with a lullaby before her passing away in her sleep. She's very self-conscious about people outside of her family hearing her sing and often becomes very shy and soft-spoken if she's caught, sometimes not speaking at all before hiding inside her house.

Because of her mother, she took up an interest in gardening and loving to experiment with cooking and other things that always put her in a cheerful mood and made her smile when she was upset.

Before she was a mother, Kanata was mostly quiet and disliked confrontation until after she had kids. This brings her to confront her children when they've done something wrong and generally socialize with them so they would grow up more outspoken than she became. She also tends to scold them when panicked and comforting to them when they're upset as it breaks her heart if her children become upset or hurt. She cannot protect them as a shinobi and this bothers her, but even so she's willing to do anything for her children even if Sasuke scolds her for being reckless. She adopted the usage of calling Yokou or Fuyuki Ako (My Child), from her mother, when they become sick. She, later on, adopts two boys into the family whom Yokou found alone in the woods and brought to Konoha for his mother to take a look at them. She adopted the two and they became her helpers for her around the house and to watch Fuyuki as well as became like her own flesh and blood in which she treats them as such and gives them the freedom of the Academy. They are twins boys named Hokuto and Sakae, now named Hokuto Uchiha and Sakae Uchiha after her husband. She loves them and treats them like her own children and calls them Watashi no Kodokara (my children/the treasure that is one's child) as such to show this love. 

She refers to her mother as her "Mother", her father as her "Father", and her little brother by his name, "Fujin". 

 

In the past, her gaze seemed to show no emotion or soul as described by the girls before the age of 12 towards anyone and noticed by the group of girls who fawned over Sasuke who began to call her a witch except for Sakura and Ino who weren't the bullying type and therefore left her alone. What led the rest of the group of girls to target her was her kind gesture of giving Sasuke a bento box, flowers, and a card that said " Don't forget to smile." as a set of gifts after the Uchiha massacre and getting an indifferent response, but the other girls weren't aware that the situation wasn't a big deal. The girls grew agitated as she never answered their questions and realized she couldn't have cared less about their backtalk and excessive questioning, but when it came to them beginning to bully her it was rather intimidating for her as they picked at her yellow eyes she was born with and the scars she got from a stray dog on her body as this lead to insecurity and self-consciousness overall. She was never good at defending herself from bullies to which she would try to just walk away but they still provoked her till her father stepped in since they bullied her just outside of her house. 

When Kanata does speak, she's soft spoken but just firm enough in her tone to be heard properly. She usually speaks when spoken to, and on special occasions does she ever provoke a conversation. She seems to have a slight quirk of cheerfulness that is expressed when she does answer when spoken to as an adult—and tends to answer in short answers or long answers when asked about her opinion depending on how she feels about the subject, and depending who you are, and how comfortable she is with you. She's been known to also slip up and ask questions that were meant to be kept to herself which got her scolded for being careless with her words when she sometimes wrongly attempted to provoke a conversation out of curiosity to know the answers of what she asked. As she got older, she tended to pick up a habit of expressing things with a giggle at times instead of vocal responses if she finds something funny or is amused, even if it's not an actual answer.

She's shown to be caring, gentle, and considerate as she was the only girl to give Sasuke gifts upon seeing how lonesome he was simply to make him smile while others were too shy or did it to earn his favor. She is often the opposite of excessive, provoking/provocative, argumentative, and selfish but can be selfish on certain occasions as it's human nature.

As for Sasuke, she never thought of or intended on developing a crush on him till he returns after leaving her to feel alone after he told her to stop giving him food when he left Konoha. She used to make considerate gestures by taking him a small tray or food or bento box to leave covered at his door every month and going then home without talking to him as to respect his boundaries. 

When she shows built up emotions, it's usually brought about by a nightmare on her part or a severely deep-seated unsettled dispute between her and a family member like her mother and father. She once panicked seemingly to no end about how it was her fault the dog mauled her brother since she wanted to pet it and he tagged along. While her parents convince her it's not her fault, she, regardless, provoked the dog by getting too close and surprising it as it was caught off guard and simply defended itself.

At times, she does occasionally tease Sasuke with a less-subtle gesture about how much he frowns and never smiles to attempt to make him smile which mostly never works. Kanata would playfully call him Musutto-kun mostly before they have kids; Musutto meaning (frown, to scowl. A stern expression) because Sasuke hardly ever smiles. He insists that she stop due to causing him slight agitation and embarrassment. He doesn't openly like to be pet named as something so obvious and calls it silly. She will sometimes even say it in front of friends with him in public when she pouts because he refuses to smile by any means and purposely forces a serious face to spite his surroundings or friends to some extent. Pouting from Sasuke is also included in this on rare occasions as well when dealing with certain situations or people. Ex. Naruto when he embarrasses Sasuke.

 

Good traits: Empathetic, a good listener, knowledge of body language, motherly instincts, has common sense & good morals, has somewhat of a calming effect on people, likes to make others smile while being one to smile or grin like a Cheshire cat—which her scarf personifies—when she has a big surprise for someone.  
Bad traits: Willing to sacrifice herself too easily for others, not always able to see what's wrong with someone, cannot read people's emotions who she is not excessively familiar with and even can't with some people she is familiar with, territorial towards her family and husband, insecure of her gold eyes and mauling scars, sensitive to excessive bullying, can space out when under excessive stress, has a clear tell of grinning like a Cheshire cat when she tries to pull a practical joke on someone and tends to give herself away very easily.

Likes:  
-foods and drinks: Rice due to texture, mochi cakes for its mild sweetness, beef dumplings for the savory flavor, mild alcoholic drinks (21+) to sometimes relax, tea with honey and no sugar, water which is best when she landscapes and gardens to hydrate her.  
-colors: Green for being a very vibrant, cool shade for foliage and on hummingbirds, lighter shades of blue because of her enjoyment of water and cool temperatures.  
-favourite animals: Bunnies due to their ability to change shades of fur coloring during seasons and their faces and soft fur, hummingbirds for their attraction to her scent and flowers as they tend to inhabit her back yard and will sit on her shoulder and interact with her as they are very intelligent and can become accustomed to humans.  
-what he/she likes to do in his/her free time: Bird watching, cooking, singing to her brother at his grave, working at the perfume shop, cataloging birds and plants.

Dislikes:  
-foods and drinks: Natto due to disliking the taste, Narutomaki, fish roe due to disliking fish, tuna and any other fish (raw or cooked) due to it making her sick because of mercury contents and raw fish upsetting her stomach.  
-colors: Grey due to how dull it is, and orange because it seems too bright of a color for her liking.  
-least favourite animal: Dogs due to some expressing excessive violence or barking as well as due to her brother's death and her own mauling, big wild cats in assumption that they are 10 times worse than dogs though they are quite docile towards humans unless cornered, if their territory gets trespassed, as well as, if they are excessively hungry or starving.  
-what he/she doesn't like to do in his/her free time: Sit around and do nothing unless she's admiring the stars and sky, or bird watching.

Habits:  
While worried or embarrassed, she tends to pull her scarf over her mouth and nose to feel less vulnerable as well as tightens her scarf when she's reminded of her little brother to feel closer to him. She sleeps with her scarf around her neck and pulled over her nose while clutching it in her hand as the fabric keeps her calm and lets her rest easy with fond memories of her brother in her dreams as a result. She sleeps with a lot of pillows when Sasuke isn't home which shows she can still feel rather lonely.

Bad Habits:  
When Kanata is nervous, she tends to pull her hair over her shoulder and run both hands through it and fondle it gently to pass the time or until she's provoked in which she has a "stare" that becomes seemingly soulless and empty due to blocking out the situation and freezing as she stares off at what is seemingly nothing. She also is a bed hog, loses small things such as jewelry, and attracts clutter to her side of the bedroom and the closet. She tends to worry too much about people's appetites and acts like her grandmother did, asking if people are sure they've had enough to eat and insist they eat more due to saying they tend to look too thin or hungry. She gained this habit due to trauma during the war while she fed the villagers to make her worry too much about someone's health and food intake.

Hobbies: Gardening, cooking, raising hummingbirds, charity work.

Fears:  
She has Astraphobia which means she afraid of thunder and lightning and can be brought to tears by the loud crashing of thunder, even rumbling in the distance scares her and warns her to find somewhere to hide. She hides under tables and in anything she can fit in during even mild to especially harsh thunderstorms to attempt to feel safe. She fears of being permanently voiceless and unable to cry out for help when she needs to and is afraid to become totally mute again to the point she may never recover or speak again. She has Cynophobia or a fear of dogs, due to the mauling she suffered from and the cause of death for her little brother. She fears all out war, referred to as Traumatophobia. This is because she is afraid to lose people and the possibility of being forced to change her life drastically scares her as a result. This is also caused by being killed once by Pain when the six paths of Pain attacked the village and leveled the entire village with Almighty Push and causing a sharp piece of wood to hit her main artery and kill her in a matter of minutes.

Ambition:  
To become an exceptional wife to Sasuke and mother for her children and to grow old together with her husband after the children have long since left the nest. She badly wants her children to be happy and does everything in her power to encourage them, even becoming more vocal and confronting to do so.

\--- Relationships ---  
Parents: Yuki Haruka (mother), Hagiri Shizuka (father)  
Her parents never actually married but started a family out of necessity and love for one another and didn't believe marriage had to bind the two to be a loving mother and father to two wonderful children.  
Sibling(s): Fujin Haruka (Younger brother, deceased), Kaya (adopted sister, deceased)  
Child(ren):  
Yokou Uchiha (son), Fuyuki Uchiha (daughter), Hokuto Uchiha (adopted Son), Sakae Uchiha (adopted son)  
Relative(s):  
Grandmother (deceased), Itachi Uchiha (brother-in-law), Mikoto Uchiha (mother-in-law), Fugaku Uchiha (father-in-law)

Teammates/Ex-Teammates:  
Utsutsu Miyabi (sensei), Kaya Shukokai (ex-teammate, deceased), Hiromu Ottori (Teammate)

Friends:  
Naruto Uzumaki - She doesn't crave ramen as much as Naruto, but she will sometimes accompany him to a bowl of ramen and mostly the fishcake. She enjoys Naruto's exuberant personality and how it manages to put a smile on Sasuke's face every once in a while. Naruto has come over for dinner with Hinata on some several occasions alongside Boruto and Himawari where Kanata fixed baby food for her when she was still young. She often dislikes watching Naruto scarf down 12 bowls of ramen but makes an exception for her friend and has taught herself to make decent enough ramen that Naruto will eat it. Since kneading noodles is an acquired skill, she took the time to study from Teuchi's tutorial notes he'd written out for trainees which Naruto helped her get a copy of.

Sakura Haruno - She likes Sakura, but Kanata is unaware that she is mostly tolerable to Sakura due to not understanding why Sasuke chose her after everything she and Sasuke had been through together in team 7 and the war. Sakura does admire Kanata and who she is, however, as well as her cooking and her manners and agreed to be Kanata's maid of honor because of that respect. Kanata also looks up to and respects Sakura as a model figure for how a woman can be relatable and strong and that her independent nature is very self-assuring for her. The only thing Kanata dislikes about Sakura is her temper and physical assault on those such as Naruto and even Sasuke on occasion.  
Shikamaru Nara - Being friends with Ino, Kanata got to meet Shikamaru and often played him in Shogi/Go until she finally admitted defeat and became rather negative towards the game as she couldn't firmly grasp the concept. Shikamaru has given her medicinal advice using the Nara clan's medicinal book to help her children. She does not admire or like his complaining when he does so on occasion.

Temari Nara - At first it was very difficult to get along with or close to Temari with her aggressive attitude that also showed plenty of self-confidence, firm authority, and sometimes, a temper. With help from Shikamaru, the girls have come to learn to get along as Kanata used to avoid her due to fearing that she would cause a reason for Temari to dislike her. When Temari came over for dinner with Shikamaru and his teammates, she often got a compliment for her cooking, yet was still shy. To this day, she dislikes how blunt Temari can be, but has come to love her as a person.

Chouji Akimichi - When having Team Asuma over for dinner due to Ino's suggestion, she has cooked a lot of times for the group and Chouji was one to really enjoy her food. The only thing he would complain about is her mochi cakes aren't sweet enough and her lack of ability to cook fish was saddening due to her dislike of most fish. She enjoys feeding Chouji and making him happy along with the rest of his team. She would only complain that he should wait for others to start eating as well before he began taking food for his plate. Chouji's wife, Karui, does not like Kanata one bit and often talks about her behind her back which Kanata deeply dislikes and has actually taken up the chance to stand up for herself and confront her for it to which Karui hasn't said a word about her since.

Utsutsu Miyabi - Utsutsu is the Sensei of Kanata and her team. He is very elegant in posture, nature, and attitude while being kind hearted, stern, and overall exceeds the limit of one's courage very easily and is known to be one of the most courageous in Konoha who became a Jonin soon after Kakashi Hatake whom he is slightly acquainted. His standards are high and while he seems conceded, his true nature is very supporting when one is suffering emotional or physical pain outside the battlefield and still shows concern for his comrades while in battle. He will sacrifice elegance for efficiency when needed and is very charming with women whom he has a natural princely type to match this demeanor. His uses water release is heavily ninjutsu based and uses taijutsu to back it up. His fighting style is very counter based pushing one's own strength against them in combat before resulting to pure offensive tactics when outmatched to overpower his foe. His relationship with Kanata is very caring and fatherly, while also not afraid to compliment her or Kaya on their beauty for their age to try and bring them out of their shells to be more extroverted and used for encouragement in the best way he knew how. He could often make Kanata blush of embarrassment as he often complimented her hair and eye color saying it made her who she was and she was a beautiful young lady just the way she was because she was so insecure about her appearance and especially her eyes. She admired her Sensei as her teacher before moving on after the Chunin exams to train with her mother's Hummingbird, Hachidori and learning new summons and techniques to adjust her fighting style. He would often tussle her hair and enjoyed the scent of flowers she had and would treat her and his students to BBQ or sweets. He often gave her the courage she needed to be herself and to fight since she was afraid of confrontation when she was younger. She still doesn't like it but is able to express it more when needed because of his help. When Kanata was in her 20s, he charmingly admitted if he was around her age, he'd make no exception to anyone but her as the woman he would want to make happy at all costs causing her to blush. Instead of being the type to hold a rose in his hand or mouth, he tends to bite his scarf instead.

Kaya Shukokai - Kaya was a young girl who was a part of team Utsutsu along with Kanata Haruka and Hiromu Ottori. She was very brash and blunt but cared for her teammates the longer they trained together. She didn't smile very often due to her unsociable demeanor and was forced to become more sociable upon becoming a genin so she could work together with her teammates properly. She was originally very introverted except towards Kanata who brings out a better aspect of Kaya as the two grow. When Kaya's parents are murdered on a mission during the time-skip, Kaya finds refuge as an adopted sister figure to Kanata and stays with her until she could cope well enough to return to her own home. Kaya often stuffed her bra to make her chest appear bigger because she was insecure about her development compared to Kanata's. She adopted courage from her sensei to extensive levels and took after her mother in her martial arts with her father's brash demeanor. She was heavily taijutsu based with ninjutsu to accompany abilities. She taught Kanata quite a bit of her offensive taijutsu to which was molded to fit Kanata's preferences and needs. Kaya's nature was wind nature with the ability to push wind chakra from her hands and feet, and even blow a strong gust from her mouth. Her taijutsu reflected the martial art style of Shito'ryu which is quick, efficient, defensive and has the capability to completely destroy an opponent's attacking motion if properly predicted. She would smirk continuously in a battle to intimidate and confuse foes, as well as she appeared cocky with her quick footedness and constant moving in battle alongside her smirk making her seem impatient and likely to make mistakes which were rare. She was quite the scrappy fighter, but not one to be underestimated as she truly was a well focused and concentrated fighter during Shippuden and the war before she was killed by the Ten-tails along with several other shinobi. She utilized long powerful stances and used mostly offense. Her relationship with Kanata was very affectionate and caring as she was her best friend and a sisterly figure, and most encouraging friend as well aside from their Sensei. She was Kanata's most loyal friend and the one who taught her the jutsu she knew when she was still young during the time of Shippuden and before hand. Kanata loved Kaya very much and the two would be mistaken as a couple from how close they were while only being best friends. Kanata and Kaya had several fights, but overcame them in time and never broke their friendship apart until she died which devastated Kanata when she was told the news and buried Kaya's body next to her brother. Kanata misses her greatly and has a memorial set up for her inside the house and pays respects to her every evening. 

Hiromu Ottori - Hiromu is a young man in team Utsutsu. He is known to be fun loving but controlled in his manner due to his family upbringing. He tends to wish to fool around but knows he will get in trouble if he does so and tends to pass the time he would rather have to pull pranks into training with Kaya over Kanata who was initially weak before growing stronger during the Chunin exams. He faced Kanata and underestimated her which brought him his loss, resulting in Kanata becoming a Chunin that year. While leaving him a genin, he was promoted to Jonin based on skills for the war. Hiromu was Kanata's original love interest while he had no affection towards her past being her friend and comrade. His nature type is lightning release which causes fear and conflict with Kanata, even causing her to cry and become petrified during missions in which she needed to be protected when he used any attacks. This became an obstacle that Kanata could not overcome. She often became paralyzed with fear and brought to tears. She was kidnapped on one such occasion during a surprise attack due to Hiromu's stressing of immediate attack which leads to the mistake of getting her captured. He detests that Kanata is so skittish to lightning and thunder and blames her for her being kidnapped and taken to a hideout near Sasuke's current location at the time in Shippuden in which Sasuke did cross paths with the enemies while taking a walk alone and recognized Kanata who was blindfolded at the time. Sasuke took out the enemies in a calm fashion, leaving her tied to be found by her teammates and going on his way. Hiromu was glad she was okay but agitated that she was still afraid of him due to his jutsu which brought him to be upset with her often and taking it personally. He found the orphaned twins who were along in the woods and brought them to Kanata to see what she wanted to do. Kanata adopted the two and learned their names as they became like her own children.

Best friend: Kanata becomes best friends with Ino Yamanaka after losing Kaya due to their love of flowers and connection between the two since she moved there. Yamanaka flowers have provided several types of flowers for the Shizuka Perfume shop and have often done business together. Ino and Kanata enjoyed taking walks together and tending to their gardens and landscaping even in their older years. The two would seldom train together so Kanata wouldn't be too powerless even while retired to ensure she could at least attempt to protect her family. Ino often comforted her for losing Kaya, but insisted that Kaya would want her to move on in a blunt fashion, but with a caring demeanor in mind. Ino likes to play with and style Kanata's long hair when she's not busy dealing with her child and the Ino-Shika-Cho training sessions.  
Spouse: Sasuke Uchiha (husband)

Rival: She and Ino have a friendly rivalry in their sales of perfume and flower sales aside from often selling to each others' establishments for what they need. They have no genuine dislike for each other like Ino had with Sakura until their feud subsided on its own.

\--- Background & History ---  
Childhood:  
As a child, she was often very happy and talkative and enjoyed taking care of her brother. She showed interest in her parents making and bottling perfume and her mother's cooking skills and gardening so she began to work on these as she got older. She lost her little brother to a dog mauling which mauled her as well though she was lucky enough to survive but not without heavily hitting her head after passing out to block out the trauma and developed retrograde amnesia. While in the hospital, she was in a coma for several days and awoke with her amnesia and wondered first thing where her brother was. Her parents had to sit down with her and explain that he had died which brought sadness to Kanata but being a smart girl, she understood everything would be alright and worked to cope yet still could not remember what happened when asked. Her parents avoided telling her to truth in hopes the amnesia would go away on its own like the doctor stated it would. Even then, she always wore the scarf around her neck that her brother gave her for her birthday before the incident and began to notice the more she looked at it and clutched it, the more dread she felt along with guilt prying at her just below the surface with no known reason as to why. Even so, she didn't want to let go of it the scarf. For several years, she went through her amnesia and was mostly mute unknowingly to her that it was due to her brother's death and gradually became more functional as a reoccurring nightmare encouraged her to start talking again or her body may become to used to the silence that she wouldn't be able to cry out for help when she or others needed it. Three years after the incident, her amnesia wore off upon her constantly being mocked for the scars she had and asked her mother and father where they came from and why she had them. Upon her parents telling her the truth and also how her brother died—upon thinking she was ready to know at age 10—she came to remember what happened thoroughly and would have nightmares about the incident afterward. She fell into a depressed state as she believed it was all her fault, yet she still remained a functional mute because of her previous nightmare and has never forgiven herself for the incident. She started singing to him every night in hopes he would be happy and one day forgive her. In the academy, she was always a fuctional mute due to remembering her brother's death and became introverted by choice. She was smart and studied diligently yet came up second in her class gender's scores right behind Ino Yamanaka whom she was very comfortable around and acquainted with due to the Shizuka Perfume Shop and the Yamanaka Flower Shop working with one another for business. She took well to abilities such as small amounts of shadow clones, substitution, and transformation before branching out into her summoning which her mother taught her and helped her form a contract with the large hummingbird that her mother used to use as a shinobi. It was time to pass it down now that she was on hiatus until the 4th war. Genin days:  
As a genin, she talked to her parents more and to Ino at least and Ino would come over for dinner, sometimes with Shikamaru and Chouji alongside Asuma for Kanata's mother's cooking. Things had grown more serious and Kanata had progressed well enough to use a few of her own jutsu dealing with wind release and learning to use three jutsu dealing with this nature as she adapted this style from being taught by the hummingbird, Hachidori who trained her how to use wind style effectively with examples given. She wasn't the strongest kunoichi, but she was plenty encourageable and if she had to, she would confront others on orders only, and nothing else. Her most notable ability was summoning hummingbirds as silent and swift spies of whom she could understand the body language of to get a gist of their speech patterns and read their zipping movements which indicated such a pattern. Kanata often trained with Kaya when Hiromu wasn't occupying Kaya's time and the three often bonded through their missions while having differences and agitation towards one thing or another that each did.  
Chuunin days:  
In Part II is when she was most notably a Chunin. During these days, she had become very attached to and dependent on her birds and had adapted water release on the side of her more powerful wind release as it was her dominant nature. She had also become very loving and close with her Sensei and teammates and had proved to Hiromu that she was stronger than he originally realized. She and Kaya often daydreamed about what the future may hold for their team and often reminisced on their genin days during part II before the war. She was killed by Pain during Shippuden and developed a phobia of war-like situations or just plain war after being revived by Nagato.

War Arc:  
During the war, Kanata was too afraid due to a phobia of huge allied conflict against a striving force due to the Pein Arc when she was killed under debris and her neck was pierced. She had bled out and remembered the pain and experience vividly for the few minutes she was left alive as well as remembering her own injuries and Hachidori's when she came to after Nagato revived all the dead. Her parents, even her mother, took her place in order to protect their child which included her mother going of semi-active duty to full time for this occasion. Kanata stayed home and watched over the shop and the household as she worried for her friends' and family's safety wth a heavy burden upon her shoulders and even developed sleeping disorders such as insomnia due to high-stress level and especially worrying about her Sensei and her team. To cope with most of it, she cooked for the villagers and helped ration off foods until the war was over and gave the homeless people after the Pein arc food to eat and a warm place to stay. She also gardened, sang to her little brother in his grave, and her anxiousness brought her perfume making to become increased in abundance and the speed it was made also increased. When finding out the Kaya died, she broke down into depression before Sasuke came by after the war after hearing her sing to see how she was after all those years and comforted her the best he could, while not being the best person for such a job other than being her company for the night.  
The Last:  
After the events of The Last, due to too much stress being added to her daily life and worry over Sasuke's safety, she was no longer able to be active as a shinobi as she had fallen ill by the end of it all. She isn't shown in the entirety of the movie except for being amongst Ino for a short minute of screentime where Ino insists she gets more bed rest before being in the credits when Sasuke kissed her goodbye as she lay sick in bed. He had placed a bento box beside her bed as Sakura had accompanied and gotten her to drink medicinal tea to ease her mind and relax her body before getting more rest.  
Epilog/Chapter 700+:  
During the Epilog, it shows Kanata briefly talking with Sakura as Sasuke was absent from the household. She was holding her child, Fuyuki while Yokou was standing with the two women in favor of his mother's presence as he quietly enjoyed his baby sister and let her hold his finger.  
\--- Full History ---  
Kanata is a Konohagakure woman who was born and came from Yukigakure when she was very young. She had chosen to remain as a civilian who was taught by her parents to make perfume and bottle it. She learned to cook and taught herself to sing—while being rough around the edges— how to garden, cook, and do housework. She grew up contact, yet went through an incident with a large dog whose assault on her left her mostly mute.

To delve deeper into why she becomes a functional/selective mute; She lost her little brother, Fujin, when he was only 4 and she was 5. She wanted to pet a stray dog but surprised it which provoked it into believing it had to defend itself. Her little brother was just old enough to understand it was hurting his sister to which he attempted to grab the dog by the ear and unintentionally made it focus on him. Due to his small stature, it was a very quick moment before her little brother was dead from a broken neck and had many scrapes and wounds. She knows it was her fault and had become mute as a result for many years before she turned 12.

Her selective mute nature comes in when she has a nightmare due to her body's fear of not being able to use its own voice and made her dream that she tried to call for help yet was voiceless and was killed by a dog that roughly resembled what she remembers of the stray—due to memory changing over time—who killed her baby brother. This jolts her mindset into realizing she needed to start using her voice again and begins talking to her parents again, but mostly them. She later picks up a singing habit in memory of the song her grandmother sang to her and her little brother before the old woman's passing and would go to his grave in the yard and sing it to him every night before she went to bed. 

After the mauling, she often heard children asking blunt questions just within earshot, as well as seeing children stare at her, tug on their mom's dress and point at her which caused the beginning of a permanent insecurity of trying to cover the scars on her thigh and leg and thinking she wasn't good enough for her husband because her appearance wasn't just so.

Despite her past being rather unfortunate for her, instead of wallowing in self-regret and pity, she decides to better herself yet becomes very indifferent about provoking confrontation as an aftermath even after returning to speaking to her parents which she did constantly before the traumatic incident occurred. In memory of her brother, she becomes obsessed and overly protective of her heavy Chesire-cat looking scarf that her brother got her that year on her birthday. She wears it all the time, no matter what, and will never part with it except to not get it dirty when she cleans the house as a housewife.

\--- Trivia ---  
I chose the name Kanata at first without knowing anything but its meaning. Later on, I discovered the second opening of the original Naruto is titled Haruka Kanata and the lyrics express very well how Sasuke and Kanata feel for each other in the end when they get married and have children.  
Kanata got her tubes tied after Fuyuki was born.  
Kanata's favorite word is peaceful.  
Kanata's favorite flower is the white Camellia, her least favorite is the poisoning Wolf's bane that is ironically Ino's favorite flower.  
Kanata loves Sakura dearly yet cannot understand or realize that Sakura has something against her even though she still enjoys who Kanata is as a person.  
Kanata's grandmother was the last living relative to have Golden eyes exactly like hers.  
Kanata wears her deep magenta eyeshadow in respect and admiration for her mother.  
Kanata often makes roasted garlic cherry tomatoes for Sasuke which is his favorite dish of hers.  
Kanata's chakra natures were purposefully made as wind and water, which are more passive elements, to opposite Sasuke's more aggressive elements of fire and lightning. These natures best represent the person who uses them very well and proves opposites can attract in other ways besides personality.


	3. KanaSasu Meme

Fandom - Naruto

OCxCanon

How long have you had them?   
A few months now.

Why did you put them together?   
I wanted a challenge to see if I could do this successfully without majorly changing the canon other than his outlook on Sakura and marrying the OC.  
~~~

 

Brief Description of Character #1:  
\- Kanata is a Konoha citizen. She was raised to learn to make and sell perfume at her father's perfume shop and took on other tasks as she got older. She is considered to be a "functional" and sometimes "selective" mute, as she knew she could talk whenever she wanted to but had always preferred to listen and wait as she watched the world around her rather than speaking unless she was with certain individuals. She has a singing habit, however, that abrupts her silence and was brought about by her grandmother and she becomes embarrassed if she's caught. but does this to remember her grandmother and the song she sang to her as a child. She soon begins to discover the presence of others as she gets older and comes to know Sasuke in very little words and actions as she never liked to get in people's faces and personal space. Her kindness goes a long way as her want to make others smile is apparent but in very few words. While being self-conscious about few subjects, she dislikes too much public contact but isn't reluctant to go beyond her comfort zone for friends, but still prefers to keep a personal "one on one" with the people she cares about. She was known to be highly sensitive and more silent when being bullied in the past for an occurrence that others called the stare. It was a curious stare that seemed emotionless and unblinking as she surveyed other people and was still called a freak by the girls who couldn't get over Sasuke even to this day because of her scratches and bruises and especially her golden eyes which are unusual for humans.

 

Brief Description of Character #2:   
\- Sasuke was well known to be very easily agitated by recurring annoyances, as well as becoming super focused on his revenge throughout most of his adolescent to young adult life. He would come off as determined, while also being selfish for his goals, and questionable decisions that he later comes to terms with after the 4th war. He'd always appeared as the stuck up type and the lone type, easily unimpressed or disliked being too close to people especially if they forced it before he came to terms with the fact he did have friends before leaving the village, especially finding a friend in Naruto. After leaving the village, his love for his family drives him into the darkness as he continued training in his desire to kill his brother even more as things go on showing he was very goal oriented with whatever he focused on. He trained with Orochimaru and got what he desired before angered when he finds out the truth that delves him so deep into his own darkness, that he wouldn't listen to reason or hope of any kind for quite a while, even willing to sacrifice someone who was no longer of use to him. As he continued to seek revenge for his brother, he reunites with his older brother, Itachi, in the Edo Tensei and this meeting makes him rethink things on a completely new level and he questions himself as to whether Konoha was worth a second chance, or not. As the war went on, he realized what he must do and ultimately chooses the side of good nearing the end the war and seeks to bring about peace alongside the person he admired the most, Naruto. As an adult, he is much more mellow outside of his work as a shinobi and is able to settle down and have a family.

|Past|

Relationship Status: "Thanks, I guess"

How did they meet?   
The two met for the first time upon Kanata noticing how lonely Sasuke seemed and how little he ever smiled. She seeks to try and put a smile on Sasuke's face and makes a bento box from scratch and picks flowers for him as a kind gesture. She approached Sasuke with the gifts in hand before standing and hesitantly staring at him with a concerned expression as silence ensued for roughly a whole two minutes. Sasuke gave a glare and cocked his head, attempting to go on his way. Kanata then hesitates to get his attention as she didn't know how to speak to him, but finally places her hand on his shoulder in which he turns to her with a glare as she stands before him and presents the gifts with a card attached to the bento box which said "Never forget to smile." This surprised but somewhat irked him, but her intentions weren't the same as other girls as he soon realized as time went on after dismissing her as another fangirl. He emotionlessly glanced up from the card, puzzled after receiving them before saying, "Thanks, I guess," giving an indifferent impression and walking away.

 

First impressions afterward?   
\- Kanata was happy that she'd given Sasuke something to make him feel better, even if it didn't make him smile like she wanted. She wanted to help further because she knew he was suffering by the emotion in his eyes when he stared back at her and wanted to do what she could for him to help, but she also knew he was probably too proud to accept her help and she couldn't force herself into his personal space. 

She perceived Sasuke as troubled but gentle at heart.

\- Sasuke was very indifferent at first and had already dismissed her as another fangirl. He slowly grew curious about the girl every time he saw the flowers he put in a vase with water for an offering to his mother after eating the bento box since he might as well eat it. He'd planned to throw out the old box, but it still lay there on the kitchen table. He knew they had never met before and she, who had suddenly brought him these gifts, wanted to wish him well and make him smile, something the girls who fawned over never cared about. They didn't seem to care about him smiling but wanted to win him over which Kanata didn't seem to even have a crush on him the more he observed her. After their encounter, a rumor began to spread that Sasuke liked girls with long hair which brought Sakura and others to grow out their hair to get Sasuke's attention. He didn't get her name but began to appreciate the gesture more and more, silently and slowly, as the days and years passed and adopted an innate curiosity about her.

He eventually could tell she was kind, and that there was something to her that set her apart from the other girls.

~~

How did they get closer? What drew them to each other? Why?  
Kanata bringing Sasuke something to eat every now and again was a common gesture of kindness and care to make him smile, that brought him to develop a curiosity towards her and wondered why she bothered while no other girls cared. Throughout his life in Konoha, he was always without any affection aimed towards her and it became obvious she wasn't interested in flirting with him as she didn't even approach him in a sign of respect for his boundaries. This brought him to not care what she did as he came to be all right with her food and her company and coming to realize she was the girl who he always heard singing across the Uchiha compound wall in which the voice would somewhat ease his loneliness each night. 

For Sasuke in particular, it mostly started when he began to notice a bento box or small tray of food set out and covered by his door with no name or explanation for three months. He then began to notice a girl singing not too far outside the wall of the compound, unaware of who the voice belonged to and didn't think much of it except for the fact it somewhat eased his loneliness. He didn't know it was her till later upon catching a glimpse of her walking away on a few occasions as the food was brought roughly around the same time every month and following her to see it was her who lived next to him and had been the source of singing all that time. He was fine with her singing even though it wasn't perfect.

Kanata gradually grew closer to Sasuke without any interest in being more than a good friend as she continued these kind gestures for him in hopes to help him get along alone or at least smile. She was never afraid of him not eating the food as he didn't have to and continued to do this for him upon noticing the tray was left outside from her visits each time she returned. The plates on it were empty showing he must have eaten the food. On one occasion he personally, yet hesitantly confronted her later on as he had decided to leave Konoha to tell her to forget about him and to stop bringing him food. He insisted she was annoying and tried too hard to do something nice for him which he stated was futile and worthless as she would never be capable of understanding how he truly felt. He told her to worry about herself and stop butting into people's business. With this, she took the time to assess his body language and understood something wasn't right and smiled as he walked away, later confronted by Sakura and did not bear any ill will towards him.

What left the biggest impression on Sasuke was Kanata's belief that friends always come first. This is the longest phrase Kanata has said to Sasuke or anyone else.

"Friends are people you have known for a long time and grew the closest to. They hold an even more special place in your heart than you realize. One should always be there for a friend while their lover should be selfless enough to honor that friendship and be able to wait. Knowing that if the one they love truly cares, he will return to her when the time is right." - Kanata

Any obstacles? Literal or Figurative?   
A few obstacles would include that both were always going to be reserved individuals, and didn't like invading personal space or their own being overcrowded as the two did not talk to each other for many years regardless of Kanata's kind gestures, also showing Sasuke's stubbornness to remain indifferent to anyone in order to not feel the pain of losing someone again. 

Literal obstacles also included the girls who fawned over Sasuke. They bullied her and called her a witch due to her piercing golden eyes and the stare she had when she would stand silently, staring at the individual(s) in question and never responding to their confrontations to cope with her nervousness and the trauma. They often tried to chase her away from what she did for Sasuke, even stealing the tray at times and dumping out the food to which she went back home in silent tears as her hard work was ruined. Others included her insistence to not actually confront him as well as he spent a majority of his time with his team and wasn't interested in having friends outside the people he had to deal with—Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

Later on, more literal obstacles such as Sasuke's goal for revenge got between the two and he left Konoha.

Future obstacles include his absences after marrying her as he focuses on an important mission.

Who made the first move, what was it?  
Sasuke made the first move the night after Kanata offered to make dinner for him one night when he wasn't busy once he'd returned from being a Vagabond. She set up the table in front of the couch and offered him on of her garlic roasted tomatoes he liked so much. She turned and sneezed, losing her grip on the chopsticks and the tomato splashed juice in her hair and fell onto the floor. She was discouraged and apologized as she hid her face behind her scarf, embarrassed. He gently pulled the scarf from her face and got a napkin. He took the lock of her hair, gently wiping out the tomato juice as best he could before telling her, "Bless you." after the sneeze. He stayed quiet for a few minutes after that before he softly kissed her on the forehead after moving her bangs out of her face and went back to eating without a second thought before handing her a mochi cake. She was pouting because of herself and wouldn't look him in the eye before seeing the mochi cake and opening her mouth before chomping down on it and holding it as she ate, still embarrassed before he tussled her hair and stated, "Stop worrying. Eat.".

First "date"?  
The war was over and Sasuke stated he would be traveling for a while as a vagabond, poking Sakura's forehead and telling her, "Maybe next time" to her accompanying him. He then mentions, "I'll be back later..." before going off to the Uchiha compound to remember his old now worn down home and hearing Kanata's singing once more as he imagined hearing it when he was younger. It was a nice voice, rough around the edges but still nice to listen to and would ease his loneliness even now. He followed her voice before startling her and embarrassing her by the fact that he'd heard her, much less caught her singing before he stood there with her. The two stared at each other for a while before Kanata turned and expressed that he felt like a stranger after the things she's heard and the way he now presented himself which made her feel uncomfortable. He understood why she felt this way, but insisted on asking somewhat hesitantly if he could have dinner at her house even just this once. She was surprised and speechless as she didn't expect to ever see Sasuke again before she thought it over. She then smiled and gently gripped his hand as she waited for him to tell her to let go if he desired before taking him to the new apartment that she had moved into since his departure. Silently having agreed to go on this date with him, he waited as she went shopping for groceries and while she cooked dinner. She set out noodles and shrimp, miso soup with Soba noodles, mochi cakes, bitter tea with sugar and honey off to the side, and onigiri alongside garlic roasted tomatoes. She pushed the plate of Mochi cakes towards him when the start eating, quietly offering before Sasuke apologized and stated he wasn't one for sweets. Kanata seemed disappointed before picking on up and eating them herself.

After dinner, the two sat together on the couch as they both enjoyed sitting in silence, Kanata leaning against his warm body from becoming exhausted from all the work she'd done that day before he gently lifted a lock of her hair and commented that he smelled the scent of flowers on her before stroking her head gently with closed eyes and a content expression. He then told her he had to leave and that he would be traveling on his own and would be gone for a long time. She was sad he had to leave again, but nodded and understood before he went to the door. He then stopped as he turned his head and glanced at her before asking, "What is your name? I never thought to ask..." to which she replied, "My name is, Kanata." with a gentle tone that reminded him of his mother and brought him to chuckle slightly before he left, leaving her confused as to what was so funny.  
~~

How did they become a couple?   
They became a couple over the years after Sasuke's return and hearing her voice again after onl intending to see the state of his house. Even after he began traveling, he communicated with her once every month using a messenger hawk to check on her and she would write back.   
The more they wrote each other, the more he could see her true personality behind this form of words even if they were not spoken ones. She became closer to him as well through these and saw how odd yet soft he was, having unintentionally falling for the boy she never intended to love and had just wanted to make him smile.

Was it a slow process or quick?  
The process was slow going as he was certain any interest in her was just idol curiosity until after the war. When he would leave on his travels for quite some time, it made it even slower before visiting her during the events of The Last, shown when he visits a sick Kanata with a medicinal tea that Sakura told him how to make as he sat on the floor beside the bed before finally leaving her.

Any other 'firsts'?  
Since Sasuke wasn't sexually active, nor was Kanata, they hesitantly had their first time together after he returned from his travels as a vagabond and the two went on several more dates before that at her house and one in public with his peers. 

With a soft-spoken tone, he asked her with hinted hesitation if they could go to her room for privacy and grew insistent on this after a while. When there, he asked about the concept to make sure she was comfortable or if she was considering it too, saying he wouldn't mind settling his curiosity. 

It was uncomfortable physically for both of them as they had to adjust their bodies to this new form of affection. Sasuke, however, seemed to be more confident in what he was doing after things got started and making it a goal to ride this out. Unfortunately, his inexperience brought him to be a bit too rough for Kanata's liking.

After they married, Sasuke was her first husband, she was his first wife, they had their first child who became an academy student, and soon after a Chunin before Kanata was discovered to be pregnant again with a second child, a little girl who had become a genin by the events of Boruto the Movie. By this time, Kanata had mostly retired and only did D-rank missions if anything.

The first person to ever save Kanata (shinobi version) when she was kidnapped was also Sasuke without making his presense known to her and left her to be found by her teammates after taking down the people who held her hostage.

PS: Kanata was Sasuke's first kiss with a girl, but not his first kiss.

|Present|

Relationship Status: "Wait for me to come home..."

How long have they been dating/married/committed?   
After he returned from traveling a second time, two years later the two get married and Sasuke eagerly plans to have a family with his loving wife. Kanata was soon pregnant with their oldest child a few years after they marry. They had dated at their leisure during those two years and were, and are, fully committed.

How involved are they? Do they date other people?  
They are fully committed even if Sasuke isn't always home. He proves this by having at least a night of rekindling with her for the two to express their intimacy and release tension between one another, whether good or bad.

 

How do they act around each other? In public? Private?  
In public, Sasuke isn't so openly affectionate, but it is made obvious that he cares for her and that he is loyal to her. He does not mind pecking her forehead in private or in front of Naruto, Sakura, or Kakashi before he heads off to do surveillance once again. Other things include the two act quite calm and very content around one another in both aspects and sometimes Sasuke would rub her back during her pregnancies when he was around whether in private or in public since his family to be was very important to him. More personal things were handled in private, proving they are much closer and connected with each other in this aspect as Sasuke enjoys being in the silence of a quiet room with her, listening to the sounds around them and the water running into the koi pond in the backyard that she landscaped with Ino's help. Kanata is often more vocal around Sasuke. When he's with his friends, she has some trouble trying to converse with them but still tried before being more talkative around her children as they were pretty troublesome when they were little and needed vocal attention and affection aside from physical aspects or the two.

When having physical relations, Sasuke is rather rough with her and has to adjust each time when he comes to visit. His roughness throws off the enjoyment which agitates Kanata. When all goes well, she is proven to be more vocal in the bedroom as Sasuke is just slightly more vocal during sex as well. This is usually a method of rekindling or lack of sex expresses frustration as the two are not ones to talk about their problems openly like normal people. Sex can even be used to get out frustrations as well depending on the situation. When Sasuke is angry or agitated, he tends to take it out more on Kanata and causes her to be submissive to make himself feel better though she does not appreciate this and forces him on his back until his calms down knowing he wouldn't purposefully harm her. He tended to glare at her in this situation until sighing and the two would lay down as she held Sasuke gently while he rested the rest of his frustration away.

 

~~

Character #1 - Kanata

What does he/she love about Character #2?   
She likes Sasuke's hair the most as his most appealing aesthetic feature while thoroughly being comforted by his soft spoken and sometimes firm tone. His calming personality makes it easier for her to relax and enjoys that he's not afraid to show her affection when he thinks it's appropriate. She really enjoyed the back rubs he gave her during both pregnancies after her tummy and her breasts get larger as well as she's glad she can be comfortable in his presence and know she has his affection to herself.

What does he/she find frustrating?   
She finds his consistent absence frustrating and it makes her worry, but has learned to mostly adjust and becomes more flexible with this situation. The children every now and again pick up that she shows signs of wishing he'd return more often. She also dislikes his set ways and stubborn attitude when it comes to starting confrontation to protect his friends or her which can include him being a bit reckless. He's also slightly too rough for her liking during sex on occasions. She is also known to be territorial so any women who she doesn't know who try to flirt with him, she grips his hand tightly to express being uncomfortable and slightly tugs him towards her.

What is their role in the relationship?  
A gentle touch—flexibility.  
\- 

What about them makes them a match for Character #2?   
Due to Kanata being a functional mute and being wary of another's personal space makes it easier for Sasuke to get involved with her as he doesn't feel threatened, annoyed, or overwhelmed. Her calming tone, when she speaks, reminds him of his mother and gives a "distinct" comfort he becomes used to, but not dependent on.

Her patience regardless of her frustration when he leaves allows him to rest easy and know she'll be waiting with loving arms for him to return again. Solving disputes with one another is also an unspoken task as they seem to communicate through eye contact and body language due to their own silence.

Character #2 - Sasuke

What does he/she love about Character #1?   
Sasuke didn't feel anything for her at first before coming to appreciate the soft expression of her kindness, keeping a proper distance, being considerate, as well as her singing was something he would admit made him feel like he wasn't alone. He appreciates her patience, and her being mostly quiet allows for physical advances in the relationship to speak for themselves.

He likes her eyes, as well as he prefers her hair long and likes the subtle scent of flowers on her due to working constantly with perfume. Her willingness to try for him is also important in his eyes and she isn't too confronting or excessively aggressive or loud.

What does he/she find frustrating?   
He finds her unintentional attraction to clutter rather frustrating and insists she clean up her side of the room now and again. He tends to become annoyed when she misplaces important things to which he limits her from handling anything he knows she will lose rather easily such as small objects. He actually buys her a jewelry box so she never loses the jewelry he gets her on their anniversary when he always comes home if the situation allows it.

What frustrates him the most is her tendency to hog the bed and sprawl out with her arms or legs on top of him. He learns to adjust with this be the two having different sleeping habits when they're together and apart. Sasuke, in order to sleep comfortably, learned he'd have to wrap his arms around her and became accustomed to doing this which keeps her still and her body adjusted to this habit as long as he was present in the bed next to her.

What is their role in the relationship?  
The protector of the clan.  
-  
What about them makes them a match for Character #1? Good or Bad?   
Sasuke's now more mellow and easygoing attitude is especially nice for Kanata while her dedication and patience are what Sasuke find more endearing. The two are quite the pair of functional mutes to which they have learned to connect through body language more so than communication which is a rare occurrence in many couples. Their desire to avoid verbal confrontation as well as an understanding towards many things brings about a wide array of emotional understanding between the two. His insistence on protecting his family brings about a feeling of safety for her.

~~

Do they live together? Who does the housework?   
They do though Sasuke isn't home often. Kanata does the housework, but she tends to attract clutter in the bedroom.

What do they do for fun? How do they spend time together?  
For fun, when the kids aren't home, Sasuke is willing to show physical intimacy and prefers to stay near her. If not in the bedroom, they tend to relax out on the porch or in the living room with her leaning against him, or him laying on the couch with her on top of him. The latter being more frequent before the kids were born.

 

What do they argue about? How do they deal with fights?  
The two have argued on few, but several occasion. Each was during her pregnancies due to hormonal spikes and normal mood swings and when he was gone for long periods of time in which she avoided speaking with him when she was angry with him. Other than this, the two tend to be far too avoiding of confrontation to which they learned to work things out without verbal aspects.

How open are they to each other? Is there anything they're hiding?  
Both are open to each other in a different way than normal people. They tend to release stress through physical intimacy or staying apart rather than arguments or express how they truly feel on a daily basis as both prefer to keep to themselves. It's usually easy for them to sense distress in the other due to body language and knowledge of each other in general.

Are they sexually active?   
Yes, the two actually prefer this as an occasional, but important activity. It's an important a rekindling process when Sasuke returns from long hiatuses where he leaves for long periods of time to take care of his duties as a shinobi.

What hobbies/interests do they share?  
They both enjoy peace and quiet, as well as when they have time to each other they have an interest in getting physical from time to time, as well as just sitting still and enjoying each others' company and body warmth. The evenings are their favorite time to mingle, inside or outside, and they share a hobby of stargazing and a love of taking long walks.

~~

What does their family think about their relationship?  
Sasuke has no family, so I can't exactly answer this. But, I believe Itachi and his mother would be happy and content with her while his father may be indifferent, but actually come to love her as his daughter-in-law despite her not being a shinobi.

PS: I feel like Mikoto (Sasuke's mom) wasn't even a shinobi upon marrying Sasuke and Itachi's father, so... -shrugs-

As for Kanata's family, her mother and especially her father were iffy about letting an ex s-rank criminal date their daughter mostly due to how after she became the only child when her little brother died from an unexpected threat. But as hard as it was to let go, he knew she was an adult now and they had no say in the matter as long as she was happy in the future to come. At first, her father did try to interfere quite a lot by arguing with her mother or demanding to her that she stop seeing him and he would even start showing up at her house to confront Sasuke about "treating her right" or he was going to get into big trouble with him. Sasuke would just stay quiet, unintimidated by her father and quite annoyed with him while being silently empathetic until the two parents decided to accept this turn of fate and they're now more than happy to see their grandchildren.

 

What do their friends think?   
\- Naruto is quite happy for Sasuke after being very irked that he'd never been introduced to her before their 2nd date when she dined with Sasuke and his peers.

\- Sakura is heavily disappointed and sometimes angered that after all she'd done for Sasuke, he was only able to see her as a friend and not his lover. She felt it was unfair being outraged by a woman she felt sorry for in the past and had mostly forgotten who, as far as she knew, only did one kind gesture for him and she didn't know what for. Even though she's older and more mature in the events of Gaiden, she is easily made jealous if she sees the two together, but cannot bring herself to hate Kanata as she appreciates everything she has done for Sasuke that she couldn't do. She does enjoy her personality and understands how sweet she is and how territorial she can be of Sasuke in which they both share an interest in keeping Sasuke to themselves. Sakura even agreed to be her maid of honor and refused to let her marriage with Sasuke get in the war of her friendship with Kanata.

\- Kakashi takes a liking to her after Sasuke introduces her to him as she was willingly very social and thanked him for taking care of Sasuke as well as being fond of his hair. She was originally deathly afraid of his ninja hounds before she became infatuated with Pakkun and loves to rub his belly and feel the pads on his paws.

PS: I just feel these are the people Sasuke connected the MOST with while in Konoha. His other peers just didn't seem of interest nor did he communicate with them directly much or at all in the series.

 

Is their relationship publicly known?   
Yes, it is. Orochimaru has also taken an interest in their relationship for expecting Sasuke to be the asexual type—and it's believed by Sasuke that he may try to threaten his family for the Sharingan in which he becomes very absent to monitor the snake.

 

|Future|

Relationship Status: "I will take care of my family..."

 

Have they or will they get married?  
They get married.

Who proposed?   
Sasuke proposed to Kanata after their 12th date.

Did they get a Honeymoon? How'd it go?   
They didn't want one and instead celebrated with Kanata cooking a lovely dinner for them followed by a calm night of relaxation, some physical intimacy, and well-deserved rest.

~~

Will they have children? How many?  
Yes, they have two children. A young man who is a Chunin, and a daughter who recently became a genin.

Who will they take after/What are they like?

\- Yokou takes after his father but is commented by Sakura that he reminds her of Itachi though it's just his hair. He's very much a mother's boy and loves his mother even more than his little sister on certain aspects making him susceptible to the Uchiha's revenge complex before he learns from his father to never allow himself to follow that path even if the worst came to shove. He adores his little sister, becoming protective and submissive to his younger sister's wishes and tendencies and becoming a very loving and gentle brother figure. He has his mother's curiosity, selective mute nature, and eye color, as well as, her more blue-ish black hair color with many aspects of his father which includes his ninja outfit, but only having Itachi's hairstyle due to adaptation with growing out his hair by choice. He is the most prominent of the two siblings with his Sharingan through experience, age, and seemingly—talent which he doesn't feel the need to aggressively express or reveal due to lack of threats or competition with his younger sister. He is very protective of his mother and sister as well.

\- Fuyuki takes after her father in her talents and her mother's kindness and both parent's intelligence while her attitude seems quite stubborn and outgoing like minor aspects of her father when he was younger. Unlike her mother, she became very talkative to which Kanata had to become much more talkative to keep up with her and make her happy. She has her father's hair and eye color, with her mother's hairstyle preferences, clothing appreciation adapted into ninja wear, and eye shape.

How was the pregnancy for mommy?   
The pregnancy was slow going, but Kanata adjusted quite well. When she gave birth to each child, she had to have a c-section both times as the babies were positioned feet first.

After the birth of their second child, Kanata chose to have her tubes tied as she and Sasuke were content with having only two children, as well as, Kanata was already having to adjust quite a lot and speak more for their children in which Sasuke didn't want to push her even further out of her comfort zone. Sasuke was also in his own personal agreement that two children were plenty to take care of her while he wasn't present.

How did daddy handle everything?   
Sasuke was very calm and mature about the process. He even read books on what to do if anything were to go wrong and asked Tsunade to deliver the baby before he insisted for her to inform him of whatever she could of the process and how to handle her so she would be comfortable during most of the pregnancy. During each pregnancy, Sasuke stayed very close to home and at home with her so nothing would happen to her.  
~~~

Notes:  
This was certainly fun to do~ I loved the challenge. Also, he still retains the words he states to Sakura as well as taking Sakura on his trip after The Last. The two just did not click as lovers as Sasuke was too familiar with her as his friend.


	4. Ouran HSHC - Madison Tanikawa

Ouran High School Host Club OC Profile

Introducing…

First Name: Madison  
Last Name: Tanikawa  
Nick Name(s): Madi-chan (by Honey)  
Age: 16 (one year after the events of the anime, so everyone is up 1 year in age)  
Sex: Female  
Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual  
Birth Date: December 29th  
Religion: Christianity  
Her/His Story: Madison is 1/4 American who's mother is half Japanese and half American. She was named after her half-American mother's grandfather and learned a majority of the English language from her mother as well. 

Madison's mother divorced her father several years ago shortly after he had moved to America for his new job in that area of the industry. Madison's father focused on work way too much and didn't pay enough attention to his wife who had other things she wanted to do which he didn't support and found silly or unfit for a woman to do. Madison's mother apologized to her and told her to stay strong and that where she was going she couldn't afford to take her with her, but said she would if she could. Her mother took off to travel the world to learn new languages from other countries to become a world-renowned translator so she could be in big business with many clients in need of a professional of any language. 

With her mother gone, her father began to throw himself even further into his work and has spent little to no time with Madison since except on weekends where he tries to make it up to her as much as he can but has neglected to seek medical treatment to correct his daughter's hormone imbalance out of denial and being upset she gained so much weight so fast. This imbalance made her gain weight and due to no treatment, has been forced to keep it on since the condition makes her gain more than she loses due to the body believing it has lost too much weight. 

Madison was often bullied in her American public school in Atlanta and has dealt with bullying all her life since the weight gain when she hit puberty while already being a bit plump as a child. She has come to develop stress-related problems like high blood pressure and even chronic depression with slight PTSD from the trauma of her being bullied. However, she does not let people rule her life and always tries to smile and rebound into a better, stronger, person with her talents and beliefs. Sadly, she has also been dealing with ADHD and Aspergers since she was diagnosed as a child and her father constantly gets her rechecked to see if she had grown out of them which she had not and took a lot of insistence from a doctor to finally accept medicating her and he is slowly coming to terms with her conditions. She refuses to let her disorders get the best of her and strives to succeed in what she starts and once she puts her mind to a goal she rarely ever gives up until she either succeeds or flat out fails to which she will always try, try again. Her most recent goal has been to learn how to distinguish the Hitachiin brothers between each other on her own, instinctively, so she would never forget the two most important people to come into her life regardless of indifference from Hikaru while Kaoru became sidelined in her support, but supportive none the less once her goal was accomplished and found two loving individuals to help care for her and make her feel beautiful, something she didn't acknowledge while having only acknowledged her talents.

Long story short, Madison was once middle-class is now an Upper-class Japanese citizen due to her father becoming widely successful in an entrepreneur project over different scented perfumes such as tropical scents and more fruity ones that became popular with young women almost overnight and many sold to high school girls in Japan. When she arrived at Ouran Academy, most of the students were actually kind and supportive in helping her manage her diet even though her hormone imbalance became the reason she couldn't keep the weight off. She had mostly been raised for most of her current life overseas in the United State in Atlanta, GA after starting Kindergarten and finishing 1st grade in Japan in Haruhi's class year. Her father previously worked with the Aflac insurance company before his entrepreneur project paid off and so far the business is going quite well but there is a high chance the business might fall at any time. If that happens, she will have to enroll into Ouran public school and have to leave her new life at Ouran Academy which the Host Club finds out from Kyoya with Madison hiding it due to worrying about others over herself. When the worst does take place, the Host Club prevents the tragedy from happening when the project goes under and they help bring it back to popularity by making scents themed for the Hosts with their respective favorite scents and colored rose on the bottles to sell to young ladies to fulfill their obsession and men who wanted to, in turn, use them to get popular with the ladies. 

As stated, she used to go to school with Haruhi leading her to return to having a personal connection to her. She has come to respect Haruhi and the Host Club for their acceptance of her size and kindness offered by most. After a while, most people came to accept her for her personality though some mistakingly offensive comments were made and some on purpose as well before things were settled. She was immediately drawn to the Hitachiin Twins as she'd been mostly alone with her father being so busy and enjoyed the mischievous types like herself and wanted to be able to be around two people who she could get along with and having two instead of one only made her happier. They originally didn't think much of her other than she was a regular after a few months and while Kaoru came to enjoy her in very few words, Hikaru even made fun of her for her weight, but she still came to admire them for their personalities and not the twincest act they put on knowing it's not who they were. She prefers who they truly are and enjoys their antics and how well they keep those around them, and themselves, entertained and happy though they have pulled cruel and playful pranks on her before upon getting worried as she got closer to them and became one of their "toys" until they officially became interested in her as a person and both came to truly love her. 

For Madison, it was very difficult to tell them apart at first and Hikaru didn't respect her for her looks and believed her trying was a lost cause since Haruhi was the only one who could tell at this time. As stated, the twins originally only thought of her as a customer, but upon monitoring her behavior and how closely she paid attention to what they liked and what made them happy they came to become flustered by her generosity and outward reaching of affection while having mixed emotions towards her devotion to tell them apart and overlooked it in the past before realizing she was trying harder than anyone to get to know them, something many girls at Ouran didn't care to try and only cared for their act and type alone but with two girls who did care for them and their happiness but were not interested in them romantically. 

After her first few months she and Hikaru still weren't on the best terms and was upset she would take Haruhi's attention and steadily took Kaoru's attention from him as well, but over time after she manages to instinctively tell them apart after a lot of observation and striving to learn how to distinguish them. Hikaru has now come to treat her well and has grown just as attached to her as Kaoru was whom she was dating first before Hikaru insisted on making her relationship twice as enjoyable after first discussing it with his own brother after making an impulsive pass at her to which she turned him down without hesitation. With Hikaru now finding her to be a sisterly and affectional figure he has become split between how he sees her and struggled between his desire to be her second love interest while wanting her to be a comforting sisterly figure as well before becoming open to dating someone he considered his sister after much thought and anxiety over that fact. 

 

Personal Information…

Personality:  
Being raised in Atlanta, Georgia, Madison developed the "southern hospitality" type personality which brings out her caring, empathetic, kind, and loving side no matter who you are, but not free from judgement on few individuals like Kyoya for his heavy business type attitude which reminds her of her father who no longer pays attention to her much anymore since they moved back to Japan. She had always been bullied for her weight being given slight PTSD and many insecurities from such trauma and her disorders and having to get adjusted to living in Ouran's crowds and expecting to be bullied while that was a rare case due to the kindness of the individuals who weren't in cliques and tried to make friends with her. Making friends with girls was always difficult for her as she had a more tomboyish side and tended to be introverted and unknowingly brushed the girls aside. She was talked about as the overnight rich girl due to the success of her father and several girls even talked about her behind her back bringing back old memories and making her want to give up on her projects such as visual arts and other subjects and came to mostly dislike Ouran Academy before the Host Club gave her hope by helping her find a place to come to feel loved and admired before becoming truly admired by the members for her drive to do well and her abilities such as the guitar, violin, piano and her art skills. She was very non-superficial and down to earth much like Haruhi and took a liking to Haruhi once again since she empathized with her the most. Haruhi helped her realize her weight doesn't make her a terrible or ugly person alongside Kaoru and Hikaru becoming supportive of her, Honey finding her chubbiness cute and insisted she should always smile, Mori becoming protective of her to some extent, Kyoya admiring her talents, and Tamaki coming to find her beauty unique and treats her like a little sister, especially when she's upset and comforts her when she cries due to his genuine and kind disposition. Tamaki still loves Haruhi, however, as he had since he found out she was a girl and remains in love with Haruhi only.

With her ADHD, she can be very exuberant when she is happy and can become too excited. She tends to have issues with remembering names of people she does not deal with every single day and her Aspergers makes her insecurities all the more punishing on her before being medicated for both these mental illnesses and has brought her to adjust quite well after learning social skill slowly over time with assistance. Like the twins, she can be very curious and sometimes mischievous so she is able to connect to the little devil type and did smaller gestures like draw the Host Club members, especially the twins, and became very popular with their clients due to their deepest desires being possible on paper, though Madison refused to draw them out of character. After some time, one of the twins—Kaoru—came to admire her "extra" curves and found her to be rather comfortable to be around and her personality helped him find someone to turn to besides the Host Club, Haruhi, and Hikaru when certain problems were something Tamaki and the others couldn't always understand even with Tamaki being one to try and sympathize. 

After Kaoru grew attached to her, she felt bad that she seemingly took Kaoru away from Hikaru when the two started dating with Kyoya's permission as long as only the club members knew. She also took in Hikaru to keep him from feeling alone and helpless without Kaoru to become a sisterly figure for him which in turn Hikaru began to develop romantic feelings towards her for being touched by her personality and gestures of genuine care for him and his brother. Their curious attitude became what she liked and didn't want to leave either twin wondering what to do without the other while she dated Kaoru, but never cheated on Kaoru with Hikaru because Hikaru was someone she loved like a brother before learning to love him romantically as her bonds with Hikaru grew alongside her love for Kaoru before Kaoru insisted Hikaru and himself date Madison so they could all be happy. Five months after arriving, Kyoya officially made her the musical director and the club's main source of musical entertainment in which her love for the twins could be fully embraced as long as she knew to let them go while the clients were present and knowing he was going to add her to the club in this way sooner or later, allowed the dating between Kaoru and Madison to occur. However, they had to keep it to themselves when in public to avoid possible confrontation from clients.

During her second year, she has become indebted to the Host Club who single-handedly helped with Kyoya's intelligence, bring her to like him a bit more, and saved her father's perfume business and brings out her happier side as she'd finally found a place she belonged without actually being in the Host Club and knew she could always find solace with them. With her curiosity, she was able to notice things others did not or didn't think she would notice quite easily and made her a very curious individual which the twins liked about her aside from her talents and natural beauty. The Host Club members came to accept and embrace her southern style and mannerisms and even adopted a southern cosplay theme for the ladies while learning to accept her odd style and enjoyed her sketches of the Host Members which Kyoya offered her money to make copies of due to her trained talent and had her play gigs at the Host Club on the side with her guitar, violin, and piano playing habits she picked up from her mother who was off exploring the world to become a multilingual translator and learn the languages naturally and would ship presents and postcards to Madison at times to show she was doing well as she deeply misses her mother which Haruhi empathizes with the most due to no longer having her mother at all. Madison has become one of the people Haruhi goes to the most, aside from Tamaki, when she feels the weakest due to the loss of her mother and has bonded with her and become a female figure she can be close to alongside Renge after she learns of Haruhi's gender. Kyoya insisted she become the musical talent of the Host Club and provide the cologne "Obsession of the Rose for men/women" Kyoya came up with the idea for and has become a member halfway during her second school year giving her more time with the people she loves the most.

Like(s): Spanish and southern guitar pieces, landscapes, art class  
Dislike(s): Natto, gourmet coffee, tofu  
Hobby(ies): Sketching, music  
Good Habit(s): Able to accept others for more than appearance, willing to cooperate, willing to try, loving, able to stick to a goal once she puts her mind to it.  
Bad Habit(s): Can become discouraged if bullied enough, can be nosey/too curious, tends to be the type to attract clutter in her bedroom, insecure of herself, blames herself for how people treat her.  
Fear(s): Worms, bees, dogs, excessive change, bullying, that she is not as beautiful as everyone else because of her weight.  
Weakness(es): Discouragement, destructive criticism, bullying, insensitive comments; she can usually overlook these most of the time, but will crack eventually and brim over with tears before finding a place to hide.

Talents & Goals…

Life Dream/Goal(s): To become a famous artist and guitarist/country singer.  
Occupation: 2nd-year Highschool Student (in my story)  
Talent(s): Sketch artist, multi-instrumental (southern preferences; piano playing, refers to and mostly likes to treat the violin as a fiddle, and guitar with mostly country music on the brain)  
Inability(ies): Sewing, athletics, painting.

Family, Friends, & Acquaintances…

Parent(s): Leyla Exley (took back her last name after the divorce, Madison's mother), Hagiri Tanikawa (Madison's father)  
Sibling(s): None  
Relative(s): Isabel Exley (grandmother on mother's side, deceased), Madison Exley (grandfather on mother's side), Hanako Tanikawa (grandmother on father's side), Tenji Tanikawa (grandfather, father's side)  
Pet(s): A sphinx cat named "Pharoah"  
Best Friend(s): Haruhi Fujioka  
Friend(s): Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Renge Hoshikuji  
Boyfriend(s): Kaoru & Hikaru/Hitachiin Twins  
Crush(es): Kaoru Hitachiin and has come to love and take in Hikaru who thinks of her as a sister so they would both be happy before both brothers developed strong affection for her and wanted to share her with one another due to their bonds and refusing to let either have her without the other once the thought was ingrained into their mind.  
Rival(s): Not interested in rivalry  
Enemy(ies): Hikaru (formerly of his own choosing), a few bullies who roam the school.

Academic Information…

Do You Go To Ouran High School?: Yes  
Are You Part Of A Club?: Yes  
If So, What Club?: The Host Club, Previously the creative arts club.  
Have You Heard Of The Host Club?: My first year upon entering the new school year. About a month in out of curiosity and gossip.  
If So, What Is Your View About It?: "Everyone seems so superficial, though it's a place I could go to, to feel wanted. The twins seem to be a lot like me even though they act less isolated than I hear they used to be. Tamaki is rather oblivious but genuine, Kyoya is cool but seems really shady and is very honest at the same time, Honey is sweet and generous while Mori is kind, strong, and protective of Honey and Haruhi. Haruhi is my favorite because he manages to make me feel normal in this school for the extremely Rich and Beautiful when I only recently became a part of the Upper class myself and used to be middle class."  
Are You In The Host Club?: Yes  
Year: Sophomore/2nd year  
Favorite Subject(s): Literature/writing, Visual Arts  
Least Favorite Subject(s): Mathematics, History  
Financial Class: Upper Middle Class

Looks & Appearance…

Body Type: Chubby  
Looks: Slightly round-faced, chubby, tall, big eyes, pale peach skin, slightly larger feet, large hips and bust due to genetics on mother's side and weight gain.  
Blood Type: O  
Height: 174.7cm/5'7"  
Weight: 115.1kg/253lbs  
Outfit(s): School uniform, casual wear  
Accessories: Earrings, a scarf  
Makeup: None  
Smell: She wears subtle coconut/tropically scented perfume  
Hairstyle(s): Long and straight, ponytail, or low braid.  
Scars, Piercings, Tattoos, etc..: Multiple ear piercings  
Appearance: 

http://fav.me/da3fvhp  
http://fav.me/da3kig7

What Does He/She Like In The Opposite Sex…

Personality: The little devil/mischievous type with their own morals and willing to accept others for who they are while being bad and even troublemaking for their own or others' amusement. Doesn't mind if they are personal with certain people besides her since that's natural and likes when they try to be genuine and make others smile and are comfortable around her and learn that she's not all weight. She enjoys the curiosity this type of person has and how fun they can be to brighten up the lives of others in their own way. She understands people can be picky and doesn't mind if her significant others are picky either.  
Style: Good looking or casual, looks don't always matter  
Body Type: Prefers slender, but is accepting towards all types  
Sexual Orientation: Preferably heterosexual, but open to any preference that accepts her  
Age Preference: Same age  
Hair Color: Dirty blonde or carrot top  
Hair Length: Short  
Eye Color: Any  
Height: Taller or shorter than her, doesn't really matter  
Weight: Doesn't matter  
Other: She wasn't originally specifically attracted to either of the twins due to just meeting them and Hikaru's bullying towards her before he knew the truth, but later came to admire both twins, mainly Kaoru before coming to love Hikaru as well, as it became a challenge for her to tell the Hitachiin twins apart and to become a better person for them. She truly only loved Kaoru but doesn't mind being kind and a sisterly figure to love Hikaru as such so he feels more comfortable before he made a pass at her to which she turned him down before the twins had a talk with her personally hoping she would accept dating them both as they couldn't help but care for her at the same time and they pretty much shared everything that they loved.

Additional Information…  
Quote: "Weight shouldn't matter at all, and neither should physical appearance. I'm perfectly fine the way I am and my talents outweigh myself many times over. I'm proud of who I've become."  
Favorite Color(s): Blue, purple  
Favorite Number(s): 3, 9, 18  
Favorite Food(s): Seafood, spicy BBQ, soul food  
Favorite Season(s): Winter, Fall, Spring  
Favorite Holiday(s): Halloween, Christmas  
Favorite Weather: Clear, sunny  
Favorite Music Style(s): Country  
Favorite Time Of Day: Late afternoon/evening

 

People’s Opinions About Him/Her…

Tamaki Suoh: "I like Madison as a person and her personality is quite new and refreshing. She tries to cope with things despite being mostly disliked and criticized for her weight which I admire though I wish she wouldn't be so hard on herself and become less insecure. Idiotically calling her fat once didn't offend her or so she said, but I knew it struck a nerve, but she's learned of the outstanding person I have come to be even if I sometimes tend to speak before thinking. She knows of my well-intentioned motives and admires me for that. I learned that she used to be a commoner like Haruhi is and I would love for her to hang out with Haruhi more since being in elementary school with her made her aware of Haruhi's gender. Haruhi would also be a good influence and if they hung out often she might feel more secure about herself and the reverse may also be true." 

Tamaki proclaims that everyone must pitch in the save her father's business and helps come up with an idea with the others on what to do.

Haruhi Fujioka: "I'm really glad I remember Madison from elementary school and I do understand with her upbringing how difficult it must be to adjust to Ouran Academy. She tries hard and encourages others with a smile. I just want her to accept and love herself no matter what others say because she should know her talents make her so much more than just an overweight girl." 

Haruhi was willing to help save her father's business so she can remain in Ouran and take care of Kaoru and Hikaru after learning about her crush for Kaoru and her decision to date both of them.

Kyoya Ootori: "I find Madison's weight to be of no particular issue, but her southern ways are rather odd and I don't quite understand the style and find it unusual yet charming. I do respect her confidence and drive when she's locked onto a goal but I dislike how she can sometimes be swayed to become discouraged if enough hate is put behind someone's motive to make her fail or by being bullied in general. I wouldn't say she's the most beautiful, but she deserves a good friend like Haruhi. I do find her accent rather annoying after a while, however." 

Kyoya follows along with Tamaki to save her father's business and comes up with the idea of the perfumes for each host with their signature rose and favorite scent.

Hikaru Hitachiin: "I didn't think much of Madison or like her at first and just treated her as another guest, but when she tried to get closer to me and Kaoru, I guess I did become rather cruel and curious of her motives. I made fun of her behind her back towards Kaoru and some of our clients quite a lot and didn't really care if she cried since she became another toy for me before Kaoru began to consider liking her as a person. He wanted to get to know her because she wanted to know us. It took a while and dedication, but she tried hard to respect and distinguish us as individuals and I sort of respected that before Kaoru became too attached to her... I admit I became jealous of her after Kaoru became caring towards her and began to date her whenever he had the time. I felt left out, like a third wheel, and unwanted even though Kaoru was okay with adjusting a bit more than I was and wanted me to learn we wouldn't always be around each other. When that happened I didn't regret treating her cruelly like another toy to see what buttons I could push to get her to yell at me or humiliate herself so Kaoru wouldn't like her, but she just ended up crying and tried to make me feel comfortable around her and forgave me each time. She's become like a sister to me now though her insecurities annoy me and she should think better of herself. To be honest... I have come to love her just as much as Kaoru and wanted to love and protect her all the same. Having two loves is better than one, after all~" 

Hikaru came to love Madison alongside Kaoru after struggling between seeing her as a sisterly figure after realizing he began to fall in love with her. With Kaoru being her lover as one reason and the next being he grew attached to her southern comfort, her voice, and her personality and how she's willing to take being bullied by him to give both of them equal attention and love before Hikaru came to understand her efforts were genuine and was learning to understand he and Kaoru won't be together forever before his affection for her bonded the three of them together. He agrees alongside Kaoru to help save her father's business and respected Tamaki's decision to save it to keep her around even if they were still somewhat at odds at the time.

Kaoru Hitachiin: "I'll be honest, I didn't originally like Madison when she got Haruhi's attention so easily or think much of her either and didn't understand her accent, music sense, or her motives. I grew towards her upon seeing how sweet Haruhi said she was and her art and her talents and didn't really grow suspicious of her like Hikaru did when she tried to get to know us because Hikaru wanted to be entertained at her attempts to distinguish us and she was honestly trying to me at least. I even openly accepted her trying to distinguish the two to prove she loved me truly by learning to tell us apart after she admitted she loved one of us. She wasn't after us for her desires or our Twincest gimmick, though she admitted to liking the little devil type. I suppose it was her gentleness and voice that I came to love the most even after all the terrible bullying Hikaru and even sometimes I did towards her just to push her buttons. She stills accepts us and wants Hikaru to understand we can't be around each other forever, but is making the most of it during our years in the Academy. I just wish she'd love herself more, and I'll admit her clothing taste isn't the best but she tries and showing a bit of skin doesn't bother me as I find her beautiful just the way she is. Honestly, with Hikaru growing so affectionate of her, we both want to share her as our only love..."

Kaoru pulls away from her alongside Hikaru to make him feel less alone when Kaoru and Hinode began to date and felt guilty that Hikaru was alone. Kaoru breaks up with Hinode but comes attached to her upon learning she was willing to give up her extra time for him AND Hikaru—to make both brothers happy—and was willing to learn to love Hikaru like a brother before another love interest and give them both equal attention when she could over to make sure they felt loved, wanted, and comfortable before teaching and easing Hikaru into understanding she and Kaoru needed space and wouldn't be with him forever. He agrees alongside Hikaru to help save her father's business and respected Tamaki's decision to save it to keep her around even if they were still somewhat at odds at the time.

Mitsukuni Haninotsuka: "I think her chubbiness makes her even cuter even if she is insecure about herself, but I think she's the cutest when she smiles and laughs. She doesn't like cake, but she does like the strawberries on top and I don't mind sharing. When I ask if I can have the strawberries she'll even give me some and can cook sweets! She's so nice to Tama-chan and the others! Hikaru and Kaoru are happy with her now, too. Her southern style weird but I find it kinda cool! I just think she should embrace that her chubbiness makes her even cuter and smile, right Takashi?"

Takashi Morinotsuka: "Yeah.." 

Mori didn't mind her weight or think much wrong of her as long as she was kind and reasonable with Honey and didn't bring him or Haruhi any harm. He even was willing to save her as a gesture of kindness and respect from a group of bullies who cornered her to her for her weight and called her fat and worthless. 

Renge Houshakuji: "I suppose she's pretty okay~ She likes manga and anime just like me! She has even experienced moe! She can be delightful but she's pretty fat which to me distracts from her likes but I'm willing to be friends due to similar interests. I suppose she could be less insecure about herself if she plans to get far in this world or else she's going to crash and burn with her woe-is-me attitude." 

Renge doesn't exactly like Madison's weight but knows it's not her fault and is willing to share her passion of anime and manga with her when she's free. She likes trying to get her to put on slimming clothes that aren't southern in style because she admits she cleans up better than wearing those southern style outfits.

Him/Her’s Opinions About People…

Tamaki Suoh: "Tamaki is rather oblivious, but I realized he means well and he has a good heart. It's nice to meet men who are sensitive such as Tamaki since back home most of them were always trying to be the manliest or flaunting their capabilities." She tries to get used to him whenever he pulls his antics while she's visiting and does like his princely type, but it's not her most favorite.

Haruhi Fujioka: "I remember Haruhi from elementary school. She's gotten so big and grown up. It's really nice to see her again. Haruhi has always been down to earth and more relatable than many others especially when I found her after again after so many years upon discovering the Host Club. I respect Haruhi's opinions more than the others to be honest since I can relate to her so much. I know that Tamaki has a thing for her and she's terribly oblivious of it, though. It's a shame." 

Due to old ties to Haruhi, though, Haruhi doesn't exactly remember, the two get along quite well and hang out at times to have a relatable friend. The two have become best friends since reuniting as friends after so many years apart.

Kyoya Ootori: "Kyoya is very superficial financially like my father became... and I thought badly of him and judged him wrongly but he still willingly helped save my father's business to be able to keep me at Ouran Academy out of an agreement to prevent me from having to go back and be bullied by my old classmates in Atlanta. He may seem like the super businessy type, but it appears he really does have his moments like Haruhi said. He can be a good guy and he compliments me regardless of my weight and treats me with respect since my father became a client to his family. Still, I like to believe he's always been a nice guy under his superficial behavior." 

She comes to admire him a bit more, but still finds his writing in that black book of his annoying when he should have more eyes contact with others in her opinion.

Hikaru Hitachiin: "I enjoy Hikaru's Little Devil type and mischievous tendencies, but I wanted to look beyond that and the Twincest act to want to know him and his brother as equals and distinguish both of them on her own. After dating Kaoru, I noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru distanced themselves from me and starts to toy with and bully me before Kaoru asked to break up with me. I knew it was for Hikaru's sake." 

She developed an attachment towards him as a sister figure when he began to warm up to her and became protective of her after giving him equal attention as she gave Kaoru and came to end up trying to care for them both, one romantically and the other non-romantically. This is so they would feel comfortable around her before she and Kaoru slowly began easing Hikaru into understanding that they won't be with him forever, but that she'll never force him away from Kaoru if he really needs his brother and is willing to do anything for him as she's willing to do the same for Kaoru even if she gets bullied in the process.

Kaoru Hitachiin: "Kaoru is the one I truly had a crush on before I came to love him a year later after dating for a while. I like that he is a balance to his brother, being mischievous but less provoking and someone I can deal with who isn't super emotional like I tend to be. He is more calm and collected than his twin brother, Hikaru but I enjoy Hikaru's company just as much as he feels like a brother to me already and he's become protective of me as if I were his actual sister. I admit Hikaru is somewhat difficult and I noticed he was suspicious of me most of the time, but I still felt awfully guilty that it was my fault he felt alone and unsure of what to do without Kaoru when Kaoru and I were dating and even accepted to stop dating Kaoru to make him happy before Kaoru insisted I help teach Hikaru to give him some space since they wouldn't be together forever as Kaoru himself was coming to realize this and felt just as helpless as Hikaru even though he grew to love me. I love Kaoru enough to love his brother as well without caring what people think of me for the most part and they help me become a more secure person, even if I am still somewhat insecure about myself at times."

Mitsukuni Haninotsuka: "Honey is very energetic but he's super sweet. I didn't realize how intelligent he actually is but that doesn't mean I love him as a friend any less. I enjoy giving him piggy back rides when he's tired so Mori can take a break and I like sharing my strawberries with him. I'm just afraid to ever wake him up after the stories I've been told, though." 

She understands that he and Mori are cousins and thinks it's sweet that Mori admires Honey so much. So you could say they were the first to make her truly understand "moe".

Takashi Morinotsuka: "I admire Mori for his silent type and calm demeanor. I admire his respect and care for Honey and the others which is sweet and endearing. I deeply appreciate the fact he was willing to save me from a group of bullies. He's very sweet."

Renge Houshakuji: "I admire her spunk and drive and enjoy hanging out with her and bonding over anime and manga and her understanding of moe. She has some steady ideas but she can be too energetic and judgemental of my appearance and clothing style." 

Madison befriends Renge but sometimes finds her love of all things moe kind of overbearing while enjoying moe herself and gets agitated with her at times.


	5. One Piece - Katherine Adriana

Name: Katherine "Kitty" Adriana

Epithet: Kitty Adriana, Donquixote Sphinx (former)

Age: 26 (debut, Dressrossa Arc)

Gender: Female

Nickname(s): Katnip (by Law), Kitty (by the crew)

Alias(es): Sphinx of Heart

Birth Date: December 29th

Death Date: N/A

Species: Human

Occupation: Pirate, Spear Wielder, Bread baker (formerly)

Crew: Heart Pirates

Affiliation(s): Heart Pirates, Straw Hats

Bounty: 280,000,000 berry (varying)

The Character’s Appearance

Appearance:  
Katherine is a tall slender woman with large breasts as her defining feature aside from the lily decorating her hair on the left side and later Law's old hat taking its place. She has long black hair which seems bluish in color which she wears tied with a purple scrunchy and pulled over her left shoulder with split bangs, two locks to either side and two spikes on the right side of her hair. Her skin is a soft peach color and does not tan as she is not capable of tanning very easily. She has large blue eyes with amber flushed cheeks and soft supple skin. She wears a simplistic beach attire consistent of a seaweed green tank top that cut off above her belly button, a small purple scarf around her neck followed by a treasure she found; a flower necklace encrusted with an amber gemstone at its center and earrings to match. She wears black shorts covered by an excessively large ocean blue cloth which in turn is covered by a see-through light blue skirt that is tied at her left hip. Lastly, she has two black bands above her elbows on either side of her arms and brown sandal clogs.

Once she gets used to the crew, she tends to have trouble keeping her clothes on as her cat-like side shows more often in which this part of her detests the feeling of clothes on her skin except the silk blue cloth around her as she's forced to keep on by Law unless she puts shorts on in which she'd rather cover with the cloth like a dress. Hence the outfit change below ordered by Law to keep her decent in front of his crew and strangers—

After the fight, Katherine wears her hair down long while still wearing nothing but the tape to cover her nipples and panties with her ocean blue cloth to cover her like a dress.

http://fav.me/da6tndf  
http://fav.me/da7yv1s  
http://fav.me/da8d6xt

In her sphinx form, she loses all of her clothes as they tend to rip when she transforms. Her sphinx form keeps her waist up connected to a dark reddish brown colored fur on her lion body with a long tail which ends in a tuft of hair the same color as the hair on her head. Her shoulders carry while eagle wings which change in size as they are unfolded or tucked in with large paws where the toes are tinted a pinkish tan with slits where her claws retract. When defeated, she reverts back to human form and covers herself with the large cloth around her waist as to not expose herself too much.

http://fav.me/da6u6xc  
http://fav.me/da757i8

Height: 170.7cm (5'6")

Weight: 56.7Kg (125lbs)

About the Character

Personality:  
Katherine is very docile most of the time, even while being ordered around by Doflamingo after he saved her and agreed to help her train her devil fruit powers if she served him and did as she was asked. She later grew to despise him, but while under his authority she was cunning, calm, forceful in battle, and clever in her tactics and use of abilities and expressed high intelligence. The sheer strength of her devil fruit powers makes her fairly conceded until she meets Trafalgar Law after he, Luffy, and Zoro team up to defeat her to get to Doflamingo. When she was defeated, she immediately expressed fear, helplessness, and constantly shook behind the cloth she always wore around her waist whenever she reverted back to her human form. She revealed that she feared the feeling of being vulnerable and hated the helplessness it brought with her replying to her defeat using a smart mouth and attitude towards the men.

Katherine discussed how she detested Doflamingo after forcing her to kill others, which was not part of what he said she would have to do and grew regretful of joining him. She never wanted to kill anyone and hated murderers bringing doubt to herself for all the lives she took in vain. With this insecurity, this brought upon to contribute to her incapability of reaching the 3rd form of her mythical devil fruit powers as well as it's believed Flamingo had purposefully held back on her training so she would always fear him, which she did even when she would fight him for Law's sake. She had explained with obvious terror in her voice how he threatened to kill her if she betrayed him and feared for her life because she knew he was stronger than her current abilities and grew fearful for her life before Law and the others came in. She followed the group covered by her cloth, appearing happier without excessive clothing, and agreed to help the others try to defeat Flamingo and escaping with them when they failed to succeed which brought her extreme worry and panic. While on the Thousand Sunny, she was often timid, vulnerable, but kind at first and kind towards others being able to show her natural colors to Law which included her smile, her outgoing nature, her habit of finding shiny objects and playing with them, as well as people showed interest in her true personality and even her powers. Upon waking up after being defeated by Doflamingo when she went along she was immediately showing fear and worry as to if Law was okay and felt a sense of dread until she saw his face in front of her own as he checked on her and asked if she was alright.

Katherine will be smart-mouthed when she's defenseless to protect herself regardless of how ineffective, it truly is as she had rarely ever been defeated before and didn't know how to adjust quite yet to being totally helpless. She also has a very cat-like personality which expresses a fickle nature when dealing with Flamingo and enemies of her friends and allies, a habit of scratching on wooden posts on the ship—which she is scolded for and given a scratching post of her own—and openly expresses a detest of wearing clothing which can cause trouble for men and is often scolded by Law to put something on to which she agrees to wear her blue cloth like a dress. She will often go to bed naked even without sexual actions with Law occurring and tends to prefer sitting on Law's lap when they have spare time which sometimes annoys him and other times comforts him to know she's where he can see she's safe. She will unknowingly walk out of the bunker naked with nothing but panties on and her nipples taped to prevent showing her assets completely and gives the male crew members a hard time without caring or even realizing she's doing something wrong till she's scolded for it.

 

The Character’s Relationship With Others

Reputation:  
Her reputation as a monster has been known by many who've faced her and lived to tell the tale if she was gracious enough to let them live, meaning if Doflamingo allows her to let them go. She was rumored to be extremely ruthless, vicious, and bloodthirsty from tall tales over the seas and have become feared by many while Luffy just wanted to see the Mythical Sphinx Model of the Neko Neko fruit after seeing a genuine sphinx which didn't understand human speech. Originally people were terrified of her true form and stayed back while they left the three boys (Zoro, Luffy, and Law) handle her. After her defeat, her terrible reputation still carries but is lessened the more people who met her that found out she truly was as sweet as a declawed kitten.

Love Interest(s):  
Trafalgar D. Water Law

 

Friend(s):  
Bepo: After joining Law's crew, Bepo was unsure of how to feel about Katherine and upon her pointing out the fact that he was a bear, he immediately apologized to which she replied, "I like bears~" before she hugged him and commented how soft his fur was. This made him feel a bit better about the situation. He will often keep her company if she asks when Law isn't around so she feels warm and protected alongside Law's hat on her head. Bepo becomes fairly used to her rather quickly as she helps him fight in some situations and she feels very close to him while he feels comfortable around her to a very high extent.  
Jean Bart: When first meeting Jean, Katherine was iffy about him very quickly and was slightly afraid of his large stature aside from having a large stature of her own in her secondary form. She later sees how calm he is and patient as well as he keeps his promises and is a man of his word. He never seemed bothered by her worry of him and let her take her time getting used to him, which she did. She now finds him to be very sweet by subtle actions he performs which he insists isn't being "sweet" but she would say otherwise seeming to find the best in people. She tends to hold his hand when she's scared if Law isn't around and tightly squeezes it so she can feel some comfort as her worry grows. He doesn't seem to mind this unless he has to use his hands for something. Under Law's orders, he will protect her to the best of his ability if her own abilities fall short since she can fight for herself on numerous occasions after more training from Law. Jean is the reason she is nicknamed "Kitty" because upon seeing her secondary form, he comments "So she's a kitty?" when questioning her devil fruit powers and having heard her purr before.  
Shachi: Katherine grew comfortable around Shachi though his eyes tend to wander due to his like of women and she tends to have trouble wanting to wear clothing. He tends to find himself attracted to her, but out of respect for his captain, avoids much affection towards her and even fears her secondary form. After Jean referred to her as kitty after first seeing her fight, Shachi nicknames her Kitty as well.  
Penguin: Penguin is someone Katherine grew comfortable with rather easily and also refers to her as "Kitty" following Jean and Shachi's lead. He had an attraction to her, but upon realizing his captain and she began to grow fond of each other after they returned even without public notice, that he stepped back and knew she was Law's property. He often tries to make sure she's okay at all times and insists she eats when she becomes depressed when Law leaves to go do things on his own.  
Monkey D. Luffy: She's grown slightly more accustomed to Luffy the more she noticed Law's respect for him but highly dislikes his loud yelling when it's uncalled for. She does like his fiery spirit and believes he deserves to find the One Piece more than anything after learning from others who he truly is and all the things that he's done for others.  
Usopp: She enjoys Usopp's tall tales and takes accustom to his personality though she can grow tired of his bragging when it is unwelcomed. She likes her passion as a pirate and desire to help others and do good with his crew mates to help Luffy find the One Piece.  
Nami: Nami allows Katherine to bring out a more social part of herself and helps her come to terms with her own emotions in many things. Nami's greedy nature tends to bother her, but Nami's kindness and care towards her are valued even more than her downsides. Even if Nami can be strict, she's usually very forgiving as shown plenty of times towards others in the series. Nami also helps her come to terms with her affection for Law and even teases her about it from a "girlfriend" standpoint as if the two were schoolgirls fawning over a hot guy.  
Roronoa Zoro: After his finishing blow against her, he becomes skeptical but accepting of her joining Law before being given a chance to see her new loyalty in action in a reckless fight against Doflamingo to prevent Law from having to fight him and waste his energy. She desired to protect Law early on in her and Law's relationship and upon getting to know each other, she was determined to become useful to him and repay the Straw Pirates as well and forgave Zoro. Zoro is able to tolerate her and finds her sometimes lacking clothing unappealing as he has affection for another girl named, Tori and simply ignored Katherine's habit if he ever were to find himself in presence of her without clothes—sometimes he would wake up to see this during the Dressrossa Arc and simply shrugged and went back to sleep. He tends to find her cat-like behavior unusual.  
Nico Robin: Robin often tries to help Katherine come out of her shell a bit and make her life happier upon being welcomed by Luffy as a friend and wanting another girl to bond with who was in the same situation as her, a defected criminal who became a pirate to be free and protected by their new friends. Katherine is often shy around Robin and is oblivious to Robin's kind motives as she tends to try and hide her emotions from Robin and several others as she's one of the several people she doesn't know how to communicate with well quite yet. Katherine does appreciate Robin's help in clothing her but doesn't like to go out shopping and dislikes noisy crowds. Robin takes Law to go pick out and outfit for Katherine to see how much Law knows of her fashion sense and picks out a frilly purple spring dress that reveals her tattoo and a couple of bracelets to match his old hat.  
Sanji: Sanji has an admiration for her ability to bake bread and would allow her to help him with sandwiches in the mess hall of the Thousand Sunny after she recovered a bit. He enjoys her appearance and how soft her skin is, but she willingly denies his flirtation with her and instead swats him the hand is he tries to make a move on her. He respects her baking skills and allows her to make most of the pastry based desserts and because of her always smelling like bread, Law has now obtained a tendency to buy her perfume whenever he's where he can just to get the scent of bread off of her due to his detest of bread.

All(ies):  
Monkey D. Luffy  
Due to being spared by Luffy, Zoro, and Law, she came to respect Luffy and admire his determination and found herself to be weak and pathetic in his shadow upon hearing the tales of what he'd done for others and his crew members. She dislikes his yelling but is willing to overlook it due to her deep respect for the boy who's many years below her in age and helped her and Law in many situations.

Straw Hats  
After being accepted into Law's crew, the Heart Pirates, The Straw Hats welcome her after hearing of her situation and how Doflamingo had intended to betray her for choosing Law over him. This didn't go without some skepticism, however, but her personality proved her gentleness towards others to be her true nature instead of the tales they had heard of Doflamingo's fearsome and powerful Sphinx who was said to eat others in one bite and rip through their throats, not realizing it was a human using devil fruit powers until meeting her. Nami and Usopp take a decent liking to her and try to help her adjust amongst the crowd of people when Luffy and Law's crews ally together in the series. Sanji also has a habit of turning his head towards her simply because of her breasts.

Enemy(ies):   
Donquixote Doflamingo: Doflamingo took Katherine in when she had nowhere else to go upon finding her floating off the coast of Dressrossa. Upon finding out from her of devil fruit powers and that she had the capability to awaken Haki inside of her, he helps her become stronger in her abilities and teaches her his specification of Haki to better serve him as his subordinate. She then becomes one of the strongest subordinates he possessed alongside Law before he betrayed Doflamingo. 

After being told by Doflamingo that if she failed to kill Luffy, Zoro, and Law, she would be killed and proved as a useless weapon in which fearing for her life, she fought to exhaustion to keep her life and came to spite Doflamingo after all he had originally done for her which was in vain as she became expendable. Doflamingo now wishes to kill her for betraying him and joining Law's crew to oppose him and Katherine seeks to protect Law from Doflamingo very aggressively.  
It's common sense to some that Doflamingo didn't allow Katherine to reach her full potential due to her powers being greater than his if she were to reach stage 3 of her devil fruit plus her Haki would make her even more unstoppable. This lack of training for this purpose keeps a leash around Katherine's neck so he could always control her and so she would always fear him.

 

Relationship(s):

Trafalgar D Water Law: Katherine originally felt conflicted before he was gracious enough to insist on letting her live after being defeated by himself, Zoro, and Luffy if she agreed to help them. He insisted she go with him and become his crew member after performing a Thoracotomy on her due to Luffy's Gum Gum Pistol causing internal bleeding around her heart. She slowly began showing a fondness for Law after her Surgery when he insisted they let her live as long as she didn't pose a threat. In which case, there was no point in killing her and it was obvious she was more gentle than she led them to believe. She was only even allowed to go with him without his crew due to having to continue to recover her injuries and Law wanted to see to it she recovered properly.

She was more gentle and kind towards Law whom she had come to have affection for and who had helped her escape Doflamingo. It was difficult to not fall for him over time the more protective he became of her especially after Doflamingo almost killed her further into the Dressrossa Arc shortly after her full recovery while she insisted on protecting Law if it meant her life. Upon going off to fight Doflamingo alone, she was beaten bloody by her old boss and unconscious before Law showed up quickly enough to save her. He took her resting body and placed her somewhere safe before having another confrontation with Doflamingo before they were forced to stop when both were nearly exhausted to death from the fight coming to a stalemate. Towards Law, she only ever smiles while smiling towards others as well, but for Law, he meant the world to her even if she fears he may never love her back.

She was very kind and especially gentle with how she handled Law having remembered him somewhat even if he didn't remember her and preferred to be near him at night without meaning to exceed his personal boundaries but he grew accustomed to habitually cuddling against him to feel safe. Currently after Law's bouts with Doflamingo, the two have formed and unspoken relationship as Law grows very worried about her if she goes off to fight on her own. She tends to get into trouble and tries to fight Doflamingo for him which worries him to anger for her idiotic attempts to protect him against someone she's no match for; this doesn't mean he didn't appreciate it though because it shows him how much she cares, even to risk her life for him. 

When she began to sense hints of his affection for her growing with his aggressive protection of her, she wondered why he was so determined before Nami was able to sense it too and knew Law was specifically protective of her for a good reason as her fearless actions to protect him proved her love for him and he, in turn, wanted to protect her and respect her as his affection grew for her. Upon finding out his growing affection for her, she felt overwhelmed, but joyful yet proceeded to not force herself on him as she wasn't the lustful or forceful type very often and disliked to be either unless it was with someone she truly loved but under proper circumstances. 

http://fav.me/da7pc3s

Their relationship is overall a calming one with a relaxed vibe amongst each other's company with him always becoming immediately protective of her if danger appeared even though she could usually handle herself on her own. Katherine is often codependent and likes to be close to the person she loves and purrs for him which becomes weird in his eyes but comes to find amusing and soothing when it lulled him to sleep at times during the night. If she's not able to see him, she becomes depressed and expresses anxiety and loneliness. They have expressed "benefits" on several occasions, but not often as he dislikes feeling like he's taking advantage of her and she herself, not being a heavily sex driven type of girl. Law also gets annoyed by her trying to sit on his lap when things are calm but also feels comfort from it because he can see that she's safe and protect her as quickly as possible.

Things that Law does that worries or annoys Katherine are; Law's tendency to give the middle finger to her (once) or whomever he wants to with a smile on his face and tends to find his snoring a bit off-putting but her purring tends to comfort her so she can fall back asleep. His tendency to push himself a bit over his limit worries her, especially his obsession toward taking down Doflamingo which is why she has tried to take the burden for him only to be defeated and scolded for it. He tends to prefer she be covered up in front of everyone unless he's alone with her, then and only then does he not mind her mostly nude body, but doesn't aim for many sexual pleasures unless it's a special occasion or if she gives him permission. 

On certain occasions, he will make the first move if he notices she's in a particularly good "mood". He enjoys Katherine sitting on his lap at times when he needs to keep an eye on her and likes her better when she's asleep so she won't be much trouble, but does enjoy just being near her. Her smile and eyes are what make him the most comfortable especially after not seeing her for a while when he goes off on his own. Her soft skin soothes his temper when she hugs him if he's angry but gets annoyed when he just wants to be angry at times and get things off of his chest which he tends to do specifically with her and few other individuals.   
Things only Law will do with Katherine is call her "Katnip" instead of "Kitty" and tends to prefer being close to her at night so he can make sure she's safe and is comforted by the warmth of her body and prefers to keep her warm so she sleeps comfortably. He will sometimes give her his hat to put on when he's not going to be wearing it—before he gives her his old hat—in a fight so she can keep it safe and will do so if he's leaving on his own to do something so she can have his scent and feel his presence in some way. He dislikes leaving her on her own because he is protective, but also because of her clothing habit and tendency to find trouble without meaning to or even doing so purposefully—this worries and annoys him. 

Things Katherine likes about Law is his rugged good looks, his facial hair because it tickles her skin; she especially loves his smile. She enjoys most of his calm yet troublesome personality aside from a few things and enjoys the feeling of his hat especially when he's gone because it smells like him and it's soft. She enjoys the softness of his lips when they kiss and especially enjoys his protective nature towards her most of the time. If he's not around, she is given his hat to feel safe, but also cannot sleep without it if he's not with her—this, in turn, gives her a good night's rest. The most pleasing thing about him is his care for her and his friends.  
After the Dressrossa Arc, the two had made a relationship between each other. It's known by others but they tend to never openly state this except on some occasions and often keep to themselves. They have complete loyalty to one another shown by the fact that Law will willingly deny other women as Katherine will willingly deny other men.

 

The Character’s Abilities

Devil Fruit User?: Yes

If yes, Devil Fruit Name: Neko Neko no Mi model: Sphinx 

Devil Fruit Ability(ies):  
The Mythical Zoan Neko Neko model of the Sphinx is an ancient mythical devil fruit that took much time and effort for Katherine to even get her hands on and almost died trying to bring it back up to the surface before being saved by a passing merfolk. The fruit provides three forms but she can only use two. The forms are; her human form which is enhanced by claw-like nails, agility, helps her excel in her spear wielding and many other aspects like speed, hearing, smell, and ability to take fall damage becomes less strenuous on her joints; the second form is her sphinx's secondary form in which her body to the waist is revealed before connecting to a large, powerful, and strong hide covered lion body and eagle wings that sprout from her back which can only put her in flight for a few minutes and mainly used to glide while in Sphinx form. She can summon these eagle wings as well in human form to give her even better arial capabilities. Her third form is rumored to be like the sphinx guardian the group comes across but more majestic and even more dangerous under proper control.  
Abilities  
Slamming Paw: Katherine jumps at her opponent in an attempt to slam them into the ground and crushing them, hopefully without killing them.  
Forcing Paw: She forces herself against the opponent with no regard to what part of the body she slams into with her giant lion's body which can easily break bones if successful and if executed roughly enough.  
Savage Fang: She grabs ahold of her opponent before biting into any defending limbs to weaken their physical strength and hoping to strike blood to infect them and cause them to possibly bleed out if not taken care of. Her saliva can heal the infection.  
Sit: If she's positioned above her target she will willingly sit on top of them to do damage with her lion rear end if she has a clear chance of doing so. She performed this move on Luffy during the men's fight against her.  
Salivation: Rumored to be true with some animals, Katherine's tongue secretes a saliva-based chemical that provides an antidote to the infection her fangs can cause on an open wound and can also heal other wounds on the body as well. She tends to lick herself better even in human form when she has time.  
Purring Regulation: She purrs to regulate her heart rate if she becomes fearful or happy. This shows in human form as well which encourages her cat-like behavior and why she became nicknamed "Kitty" or "Kat".

Fighting Style: Offensive/Overpowering   
Haki?: Awakened

If Awakened, which one(s)?: Busoshoku/Armament Haki

Over the passing of many years upon learning from Flamingo that she could awaken this ability to his advantage ontop of her Sphinx devil fruit powers, Katherine is capable of nearly mastering it in several years and only masters it upon finding a bond with Luffy and his crew and especially Trafalgr Law to fully activate her inner Haki to its fullest with more positivity than she once possessed while under Flamingo's rule.

Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Katherine cannot use her Haki in human form very much due to it being attached to her devil fruit powers by her choosing and chooses not to use her armor while in human form. She uses it to whatever extent she has to in her Sphinx form to protect herself. Her hide is tough enough to withstand certain attacks without Haki and uses her lion body and Haki to defend against Luffy's Gum Gum rocket and other attacks on several occasions his, Law's, and Zoro's fight with her.   
Abilities  
Armament Hardening: This technique somehow uses Busoshoku Haki to harden the body (or parts of it) and objects which the user is holding. Katherine is first seen using it when fighting Luffy, Zoro, and Law in her attempt to protect herself which prolonged the battle significantly with her abilities. When her body parts are hardened or her spear is hardened, it becomes black and has the same or stronger effects that the invisible addition of Color of Color of Armaments. Hardening is implied to be much stronger than the invisible application which Lily used first and only hardened when she discovered Zoro Luffy and Law could use her type of Haki. When her fists and spear clashed with Zoro's swords black lightning was emitted in a stalemate.

Invisible Shield: The normal usage of Color of Armaments which creates an invisible spiritual shield to protect the user from various attacks, even devil fruit users such as Paramecia and Logia.  
Strengths:  
With the use of Haki in the battle against Zoro, Law, and Luffy, Katherine was able to defeat against their devil fruit powers and Zoro's swords efficiently until her lack of mastery over the Haki had exhausted her upon excessive use while seeming uneffected by fatigue for most of the fight. With this, she was cabable of completely bypassing Devil Fruit powers such as paramecia or any body altering abilitied fruits and even logia. She also used it to harden parts of her body in Sphinx form which tinted the body black and made her more formidable still as she continued to fight against the three for her life to prevent Doflamingo from killing her which he would if she were to fail. She is capable of enhancing her spear ten-fold as well while she uses it more fluently in human form making it nearly impenetrable by other weapons or devil fruit powers to make her even more of a threat.   
Weaknesses:  
Due to Katherine's lack of full mastery over her Haki, she was overpowered in the end by Zoro's Haki and the others dealt with her as such before they stopped their attack upon seeing her revert back to her human form in which she was naked due to her clothes being torn when she shapeshifted fully. Unable to attack a defenseless naked woman, she softly asked Law to bring her her cloth to cover herself as she shook in fear for her life before Law gave her the cloth and she covered herself. Other drawbacks she has is depletion over time. Upon lack of mastery, her Haki depleted leaving her vulnerable for attacks from all three which ultimately defeated her. With Trafalgr having his own Haki of the same type, the battle was long and strainuouse for all involved especially when she clashed with Law and created black lightning due to impact of equal defense. When her Haki is fully depleted, she can barely move and shakes constantly as if shivering in the cold due to fatigue affecting her significantly. Law later helps her better herself in her mastery of her Haki to ensure she wouldn't go through overusage again and be better controlled in it.  
Other physical weaknesses are she always leaves herself open on her left side which is her weakest point on her body when pinpointed and struck. She cannot break through defenses of stronger Haki users than her with her body or weapon, and tends to be fond of her right leg which was once broken while practicing with her devil fruit powers to withstand hard falls on her feets. It makes a clear weakness if it is hit multiple times and weakens her stance. The weakness lessens in Sphinx form, but not completely. She is also weak against certain elemental attacks and cannot swim due to her devil fruit.

Preferred Weapon(s): Spear: 9/10; 10/10 (combined with Haki)  
Abilities

Rough Thrust: A well-executed thrust of the spear towards the gut with intent to piece deeply and even disembowel her foes if she desired. It's effectiveness if increased as her skills perfect themselves and is enhanced by her Haki. This usually starts a combo. Rough thrust - thrust of truth - thrust of fate - final thrust.  
Evading Jump: A large leap backward to quickly separate herself from her opponent to regroup or rethink her tactics or even jump towards them to stab the spear directly at and into her opponent.  
Spine-piercing Dive: Using Haki, she jumps and dives with an enhanced weapon to shatter the spine (so to speak) and strikes aiming for the spine or other vital spots with intent to destroy her target's movement, yet reluctant to kill them.  
Enhanced Spear: She uses her Haki to double the defensive stats of the weapon, the piercing damage, the thrusting damage, and overall effectiveness of the weapon and can even do this with her claws.

Devil Fruit Usage: 5/10

Agility: Human: 8/10; Sphinx: 6/10

Swordsmanship: 0/10

Hand-to-Hand Combat: 7/10

Long Range Accuracy: 1/10

Defense: Human: 5/10 (without Haki); Sphinx: 9.5/10 (with Haki)

Offense: Human: 7/10; 8.5/10 (with Haki); Sphinx: 6/10; 8/10 (with Haki)

People Skills: 5/10

The Character’s Familial/Biographical Information

Birthplace: Oasis Isle (not canon)

Family:  
Unnamed mother and father who abandoned her after her devil fruit powers were discovered due to fear and detached themselves from her before having another child to take her place.

Familial Background:  
Before her powers separated them, she lived quite a happy past with her family as their style was kind and easygoing. They often gathered fruits from the surrounding trees near their house and planted gardens for the town's food source.

Character Background:  
Katherine was very loved and cared for by her parents while she lived in their household. After she moved out, she found a map to an underwater cavern full of treasure that blew across the breeze as she managed to catch it. She worked day and night and make money for a boat, secure food for the trip, and a heavy bag to carry the treasure in. She constantly practiced swimming long distances and taught herself to hold her breath longer and longer until she believed she could hold it long enough to reach the treasure. Upon reaching the destination, she held her breath and put on her goggles, going into the depths and having to be sneaky to avoid a sea serpent from waking as she slipped through a hole into the cavern and eyed the treasure.

The only thing that appealed to her was a tiara, a necklace with a flower and amber gemstone in the center, and what was revealed to be a devil fruit. Upon gathering what she wanted, she accidentally awoke the serpent and swam for her life to get back to shore before she began blacking out after losing her breath. She woke up in her boat on shore and saw a mermaid's tail off in the distance and realized whoever it was had to have saved her and she was thankful to them and knew she'd see them again someday after briefly seeing her face and waved, thanking her.  
After she ate the devil fruit, she was bestowed a mythical power which was yet beyond her control which brought her parents to deeply fear her along with the islanders. She took her boat and was shunned off the island as she floated for days hoping to be saved. Upon being spotted by Doflamingo's subordinates floating off the coast of Dressrossa, Doflamingo got a vibe from her that intrigued him and asked them to fetch her and brings her to him. After they fed and nurtured her under Doflamingo's demand, he learned of her devil fruit powers and decided he would use them to benefit himself and get even with Law who had betrayed him. With a smirk, he agreed to give her anything she desired as long as she protected the ship whenever necessary or anything else he demanded that she would guard over and over several years helped her awaken her Haki to create an invisible shield around her body using her spirit to make her nearly untouchable. Because of her lack of mastery over her Haki when faced by Zoro, Law, and Luffy, she lost after putting up an aggressive fight using cunning tactics and clever maneuvers in her human form before attempting to overpower them in her full form and even forced them to step back to think of what to do as her Haki on top of her nearly un-pierceable lion hide. She was defeated by a Gum Gum Pistol delivered by Luffy and had to get surgery to correct the internal bleeding the blunt force trauma Luffy's attack caused her.

Trivia  
Katherine fears the following; Doflamingo, thunderstorms, hurricanes, extremely rough waters, the dark.

She likes most fruits, the stars, the crystal blue waters of the ocean, clear skies, all types of fish, candy, and cuddling at night to feel safe.

She dislikes falling into water, excessive aggression from herself or others, extremely loud noises, and Luffy's yelling.

Her habits are; she often cuddles with someone next to her while she sleeps (preferably Law), eats ice cream whenever she can get ahold of any, avoids the sides of the ship, she has a habit of preferring to walk around covered by just a cloth instead of clothing or no clothing at all, has a habit of humming sea tunes and the lullaby her mother used to hum to her at night.

Her flaws include the fact she can't move during thunderstorms, can become smartmouthed when cornered to prevent from showing fear, hides her deeper emotions due to being accustomed to doing so around Doflamingo, not very keen on keeping her clothes on because most fabrics agitate her, very stubborn, can become conceded.

Her talents include humming and spear-wielding.


End file.
